The Masked Racer
by neoqueen24
Summary: In this story we find Jak and friends duped into racing for their lives and what about this masked racer one could assume that Talya has something to do with it. So hang for chills thrills and lots of racing chap 8 is up if 1R&Rs be positve okay.:
1. Chapter 1

The Masked Racer: a Jak and Daxter Racing story

**Chapter one: It began with disobeying **

_(A.N Greetings and salutations to all to my newest story of Jak and Daxter. As you know I don't own Jak and Daxter all I own is Talya. So with out further or due on with the story.)_

In the world of Jak and Daxter there has been many things that have happened to Jak, Daxter and Talya from defeating Dark Nacreous, beating some metal heads and even taking down the Dark Makers. In this story that happened after the events of Jak 3, we find Jak, Daxter and Talya at their apartment in Heaven City just as he was getting ready to leave to Kras City. Talya looking into the eyes of her true love Jak as she pleaded with him for she wanted go with him to Kras City.

_Talya pleading said, "Why can't go I with you Jak?"_

_Looking into her eyes Jak said, "Because Talya it's too dangerous for someone inexperienced as you are to be in Kras City. So stay here in Heaven City until I get back got it."_

_Taking him into her arms Talya said, "Just be careful Jak, I don't want to lose you as what had happened during the time that we fought Errol and the dark makers."_

_Pulling her close and rubbing her back Jak said, "You won't need to worry Talya. I'm just going to Kras City for the reading of a will I should be back soon okay."_

Putting on his jacket and goggles Jak kissed Talya good bye went to his car and in a cloud of smoke drove off leaving Talya and Vixie waving good bye as he headed to Kras City a place of danger, crime and intrigue. In the meantime Talya not wanting to be left out of the action went to her room where she pulled out a case that hung in the back of the closet. Opening the case Talya thought, _'Jak if you think that I'm missing out on this adventure you have one thing coming and that's when it comes to racing I have become as good as you have.' _

_Jumping on the bed Vixie asked, "What you planning to do Talya. Jak said you had to stay here."_

_Putting on her clothes Talya said, "Vixie, there is nothing to worry about what Jak doesn't know won't hurt us. Besides you want to get out of this city as much as I do right."_

_Shaking her fur Vixie replied, "Yes I guess so."_

_Putting on the jacket Talya said, "Then stop being a worry wart everything will be alright my skills as a racer are second to Jak's besides I placed first in the Class 3, and 2 races."_

As Talya put on the her racing clothes which was a black shirt, a pair of tight leather pants and the leather jacket that Sig had given for the arena battle she won while Jak was in Heaven City fighting Errol. After Talya was fully dressed, putting on a pair of blue tinted goggles on her head and finishing off by placing her shades on her face to cover her eyes.

_Putting on a pair shades as well Talya said, "Vixie, when we get to Kras City we are going to take the racing world by storm. So let's head out."_

Getting into a metallic blue and silver car Talya turned on engine and rush of adrenaline sped off in a blaze of smoke and glory as she too was headed to Kras City. The place where law and order was just talk and crime ruled it all.

Meanwhile Jak and Daxter arrived in Kras City with the nastiest welcome one could ever get namely where criminals in racecars would shoot first and not ask questions. Jak revved his engine and pressing a button on the dash near the steering wheel where he fired off a missile thus blowing the cars that were chasing him to shit. With the welcoming party taken care of Jak and Daxter arrived at the Inn where they settled in for something to eat and to get ready for the next day which was they had to meet for the reading of a will. As the night set in Jak took off his jacket and rested his head against the headboard of his bed where he passed out. Daxter went over to remote to see what was on the T.V. where he noticed a guy talking about the Kras City racing circuit. Daxter thought to himself, '_I should go out and check the many different bars to see what kind of people live here.' _Daxter walked over to the door where he went out to go bar hopping. Three days later Talya had arrived in Kras City, where the same group that greeted Jak and Daxter earlier greeted her. The racers revved their motors as they began shooting at her, Talya pulling down her goggles and hiding her face she activated the guns on her machine as she shot the tires clean off to where the jerks were without their wheels. With that done Talya screeched to a stop where she blew them a kiss and in final gesture Talya sent a missile in which blew the other racers to shit. Talya got back in the drivers seat where she headed to the exact same bar that at same moment Daxter was at.

At a bar Daxter standing on the bar as he began telling his and Jak's tale of how they were greeted in Kras City.

_Daxter said, "There we were head to head with some of the nastiest racers one had ever laid eyes on. Really sharp metal glowing in the darkness, weapons so lethal that if you were shot by them you'd be dead on sight."_

_As he was pouring Daxter a drink, the guy said, "Sounds you and your friend had a run in with the Kras City's welcoming party. Here is a drink buddy. They have been known to shoot who or what ever enters this place."_

_Daxter continuing said, "As I was saying who ever they are they should have known that Jak and I are really famous racers. You see we were invited to hear the reading of some will, a wealthy guy named Krew."_

_Another guy said, "You mean the gang lord."_

As Daxter was telling his story about what they did Jak having seen that Daxter had not returned to their room he put on his jacket, his goggles, his boots and in a rush grabbed his keys where he headed out the door to find his friend. Jak revved his engine to find his friend only to encounter more racers trying to kill him, but as he was about to get shot at a mysterious masked racer took out the trash as he took the ones that were trying to play chicken. Jak having no time to spare followed the masked driver to the bar where Daxter was hanging out.

_Daxter said, "Yeah We use to be his bad ass muscle in Heaven City what he wanted done we did it, but lard ass dropped over dead. Anyway where was I ah yeah there we were surrounded by them with the smell of fear lingering in the air and the stench of something else if you know what I mean. I told Jak, lose the fuckers and in a blaze of speed Jak hit the petal to the metal and we took off like a couple of bats out of hell. "_

At that same moment Talya entered the bar where she spotted Daxter. Talya in a sexy manner walked over to the ottsel where she was fascinated by his story.

_Sitting down between the two guys Talya asked, "So cutie you and this Jak must be really tough to be able to take on those jerk offs."_

_Daxter feeling the heat said, "Toots you have seen nothing yet. Jak and I have taken on things worst than that. Metal heads, Aliens and even some shadow monsters too. Whatever it was we took out we even saved the world too." _

_Needing to warn Daxter of the danger he was in Talya went his ear, she whispered, "Look my fuzzy little smart ass. You need to get out of here, that guy over there walking towards you isn't a friend he is actually the leader of those jerk offs that greeted you."_

_A third guy with a cigarette said, "Wow looks like you guys must have had it a little tough entering the city."_

_Shooting off his mouth Daxter uttered, "Jak and I aren't afraid of no gangs in this city we can take anyone on."_

_As the guy said, "Well sometimes one can find themselves in over their head. If you catch my drift and at the bottom of the Precursor Sea."_

_Bumping into him where she pointed her pistol at his side, Talya sexily said, "Oops excuse me I didn't see you there. By the way keep your hands off the rat got it."_

At the same moment Jak up to his neck with gangsters trying to kill him pushing a button on the dash. Jak shot another car or two thus making them explode on contact. Just as he got away more were headed right for him. Jak in a rush hit the petal the metal where he revved his engine and took off like a bat out of hell to where the mysterious racer had headed.

_Feeling the barrel of her gun the guy said, "This doesn't concern you friend."_

_Talya said, "Oh contrary good sir. This does if that rat is involved."_

_Daxter feeling nervous said, "Wait a minute guys I'm almost done."_

_Pulling out a knife he said, "Yes you are Rat."_

_Grabbing him from behind, Talya said, "Hurry up and get the hell out of here."_

_Daxter scared, "Hey why are you helping me?"_

_Talya still holding said, "Just Go, your friend's looking for you."_

Talya pulled out her pistol where she cocked the hammer just in case she needed to shoot her way out of the bar. The story was interrupted when out of nowhere Jak crashed through the window with glass and debris flying everywhere. Daxter was confused on what to do.

_In his car Jak said, "Dax get in the car."_

_Daxter said, "Yeah, but what about the girl. She might need our help."_

_Talya replied, "I'll be alright just do as your friend says and if I live I'll see you soon."_

_Jak yelled, "Now."_

As Daxter was about to say something else the knife that the guy was holding was thrown at him barely missing him in the process. Hopping on to the side of the car Daxter said, _"Step to it Jak." _Where they blew through the window leaving Talya to deal with the all the scumbags. Daxter looking back at the bar felt a little bad that such a hottie was left dealing with the local riff raff.

_As he was driving Jak warned, "Look Daxter I told you not to leave the room. We've been getting threats since our arrival three days ago. Someone doesn't want us here."_

_Still holding on Daxter said, "No duh ya think. I say we take the next boat the hell out of here"_

_Jak said, "No way Daxter not a chance."_

_As they drove off Daxter yelled, "Jak!"_

Meanwhile back at the bar Talya had just finished kicking the shit out of the jerks that was harassing Daxter. Talya wanting some answers grabbed the guy in the red coat by his collar where she placed her pistol's barrel to his throat.

_With her pistol and red glowing eyes, Talya threaten, "Whom do you work for and why are they after Jak and Daxter."_

_The guy scared, "I'm not allowed to say and my boss wants them dead. That's all I know."_

_Crawling through the broken window Vixie seeing Talya getting ready to beat the guy senseless, she said, "Talya, calm down there is no need for this. If the guy doesn't know then you have to believe him"_

_Getting off the guy's chest, calming down and putting on her shades Talya said, "You're lucky that my pet stopped me or you would have been dead meat. Oh one more thing where do I go sign up to Race around here."_

Leaving her calling card Talya got back into her car where she raced off looking for the place to sign up for she wanted to enter the Racing Scene namely the place where the will was being read. Talya followed Jak as he entered a large building where a large statue of Krew was which meant that she had found the right place. Talya hopped out of her racer where she quietly followed a woman carrying a large bottle of wine up the elevator to where Talya tiptoed by the door after the woman with dark blue hair entered it. By the door Talya placed her ear to where she could hear some familiar voices talking. Talya putting her shades down and her hair in a bandanna she entered the office where she found a seat about three away from Jak

Inside of the office Jak, Keira, Daxter, Torn, and Ashlin were all sitting around talking.

_Daxter impatient said, "Who called us and lets blow this pop stand."_

_Keira said, "It was Krew's daughter."_

_Leaning forward in his chair Jak said, "Krew had a daughter."_

_Grossed out Daxter said, "Krew produced, Eww nasty let's just prey that she doesn't look like him."_

_Entering the office Krew's daughter where she poured some wine in six glasses and lifting hers, she said, "Let's get this done and over with. It looks like some isn't here oh well. My name is Rayn before my father died he had a will made and wanted all of his closest associates to hear it and he wanted us to drink to his untimely death. This special wine was saved just for this occasion. To my father, let his soul rest in peace."_

As everyone lifted his or her glasses to a toast something told Talya not to drink the wine and with the slip of her hand she pretended to drink the stuff only to pour it out. After they all drank Jak putting his glass down noticed that the same masked racer from the bar was sitting at the table about four feet away. Talya keeping her shades on: winked at him for she thought he was cute. Jak looking around the room wiggled his eyebrows at her as a response. After they drink their wine Rayn put her glass down and began playing the will which had a hologram of Krew talking,

_Krew said, "Ah greeting friends and foes if your watching this than that means that I'm dead. As you must know I loved racing as much as weaponry. You see it has had always been my dream to have a racing team to enter the Kras Grand Championship. And well you all have been chosen by fate as my team for you all the best of the best in which you'll race for me."_

_Everyone blurt out, "No the hell way."_

_Krew said, "As you all might be a little ticked at the idea so here's the reason you'll be my racers the wine that you all drank was laced with a poison that will be fatal if you're not given the antidote. So here are your options race or die I'll give one minute to decide."_

_Ashlin pointing her gun said, "Bitch what in the hell did you do to us."_

_Holding her hands up Rayn said, "Honestly I didn't know about the poison."_

_Torn pissed said, "Your father was one crazy son of a bitch."_

_Keira said, "We were all crazy for coming here."_

_Calming them down Jak said, "Wait I believe her." _

_Krew back on said, "Well it's been a minute what is your decision."_

_Clenching his fist Jak said, "We can race and beat Krew at his own game."_

_Rayn said, "My father bought the finest garage money could buy. Also if anyone else wishes to enter they are welcome. That goes for you over there sitting down if would like to enter." _

_Getting up to leave the office Talya said, "Since you insist count me in."_

_Rayn said, "Each one of you have a racer waiting for you. So lets go and win."_

_As she was leaving and she passed by Jak who at this time was hypnotized by her looks, Talya said, "I already have a racer so I'll see you all in the race. And to the blond hunk I'll see you later."_

After Talya left the office she removed her shades where she entered the garage chuckling to herself for she had made Jak feel a little tense in her presence. Meanwhile Jak and his friends headed to the garage to prepare for the race. Talya checked over her racer to make sure that everything was working properly. Looking at her machine that was when Keira showed up curious about what was she was doing.

_Looking at the hood Keira asked, "So what kind of horse power does your car have?"_

_Putting on her shades to hide her face, Talya replied, "Excuse me could you not touch my wheels?" _

_Removing her hands from the hood Keira said, "I'm sorry I was just wondering on who built your racer?"_

_Smiling and looking at her communicator, Talya said, "My mechanic was from Spargus City and well I got the parts for my racer by salvaging the wastelands outside of the city. The monks helped me build it, but enough of the details. Anyway I have to get to the track for my training." _

With that said Talya got into her racer where she headed to the track for some training. From her communicator her mechanic's voice began instructing her on the functions of the car.

_With her head set in her ear, Talya hearing Seem say, "Look the on the right side is the accelerator and the brakes are on the left side. The weapons are located on the steering panel by the wheel also there is a built in targeting system."_

_Starting the engine Talya said, "Got it Seem, I'm going to give this baby a test run on the practice track."_

Talya revved her motor as she drove it to the track where in the car next to her she saw Jak, who was also training on the track. With the red lights turning to green Talya pressed her foot to the gas where her racer took off as Jak seen her blaze off Jak did as she did and took off after to her as they were now racing one another. Putting her goggles down Talya began focusing on the track as she was getting the feel of it to where she was able to do handle the twists and turns of the track. As Talya sped through the track the wind blew through her hair for it felt really good against her skin. Jak racing in his vehicle wanted to get a look at the racer that had taken the lead. In a burst of speed Jak sped up along side of Talya's car as he had caught only to catch a brief glimpse of her blue and silver hair. Just before Jak could another look Talya pressed her foot on the gas and in a cloud of smoke was gone in a flash. Talya reaching the finish line where she slowed down on the track to wait for Jak who was only a short distance away. Jak saw that Talya stopped right on the track. Jak slowed his car down where he got out.

_Getting out of his racer Jak slyly said, "That was nice racing you did out there."_

_Keeping her shades on Talya said, "You're not so bad yourself hot shot."_

_Pulling his goggles up to look at her Jak said, "Wow where did you learn to race like that."_

_Acting a little cocky Talya said, "I placed second in the Class 3 and first in the Class 2 in Heaven City. When I was living in Spargus City Kleiver taught me a little about racing where I had to go and run errands for the Monks at the temple. I also had to fight in the arena even when I was in Damos' Harem. Damos was such a kind guy."_

_Looking at his reflection in her shades Jak asked, "Can I ask you to take off your shades to where I can see your face? I have this strange sense of déjà vu like I know you."_

_To his ear Talya whispered, "Maybe you do and maybe you don't, but that is to be decided now if you excuse me I have to head to the garage where I need to prepare for the first race that is going to be tomorrow."_

With that said Talya went up to Jak's cheek where she left a soft kiss on it and in a sexily sway walked to her racer where she got in and drove off leaving Jak holding his cheek blushing, but as Jak headed to his car to head back to the garage something caught his eye as he picked up a bracelet that looked like the one Talya always wore. Putting it in his jacket pocket Jak thought, '_Hum-mm I wonder could that mysterious racer be Talya, Nah I told her to stay in Heaven City. She wouldn't be crazy enough to take such a risk of not listening to what I say. When I get back to my Inn room I'll give her a call to see how she's doing.'_

Talya headed back to her room where Vixie lay sleeping on the bed where Talya removed her jacket, goggles, boots and shades where there she took a load off. As she was lying down on her communicator started beeping when she checked the id it was Jak on the other line. At the same moment Jak took out his communicator to call Talya.

_Dialing her number and putting his ear to the speaker, Jak said, "Hope she answers my call."_

_Pressing the button Talya answered, "Talya here who's calling?"_

_On the other line Jak said, "Hi its me."_

_Getting up Talya said, "Hey Jak, how are things in Kras City."_

_Leaning back on his bed Jak said, "Well things are pretty good we had to go to hear the reading of Krew's will and somehow we were suckered into being his racing team in the Kras City Champion races. Then I met this masked racer she was smooth and the way she handled that track it was like she knew how to race. Man you should have seen it Talya."_

_Twirling her hair Talya said, "Oh I see so you and the others were doped into racing for that jerk Krew. So this masked racer chic was she pretty?"_

_Jak said, "Who her? I mean she's cute, but not as beautiful as you are. You should know that I miss holding you in my arms. I'm going to be racing tomorrow. So I know that you'll be watching me from Heaven City for it will be on live T.V."_

_Looking at the ceiling of her room Talya said, "I miss you Jak."_

_Putting the speaker to his mouth and in a sensual tone Jak replied, "I wanted to call to say I love you. Right now all I want to do feel your warmth against me."_

_Soften her tone Talya said, "I feel the same, so I'll can do is prey to the Precursors for your safe return."_

Hearing a beeping on her end Talya had to cut her conversation short for she needed to answer the incoming call. Jak at the same time was getting more comfortable to talk for it felt like the tones of Talya's voice were exciting him.

_After getting comfortable Jak in a sensual tone asked, "Talya could you sing that song for me?"_

_On the other line Talya said, "Jak, could this wait until later I have incoming call. So let me call you back okay."_

_Feeling a little disappointed Jak said, "Sure Talya. Call me back."_

Talya pressed the end button where she checked the id to find it was Seem on the line. Talya pressed Seem's number to see what she needed.

_On the other line Seem answered, "Hello. Oh Talya its you."_

_On her end Talya said, "Yes Seem, what is it?"_

_Seem said, "Well it just that the first is to be held in Spargus City. You must take caution for the tracks. They are very dangerous."_

_Talya replied, "I know that anyway when is this race scheduled for?"_

_Seem answered, "Tomorrow morning I have already made the arrangements for the transfer of your racer and I'll see you there."_

_Yawning Talya said, "All right see then I got to go until then bye."_

Talya hung up her communicator feeling a sense of nervousness she began singing a song the same one that she had always sung. At that moment Jak who was lying in his bed reached his hand up at the ceiling for as Talya sang he heard it as well as if she was nearby somewhere watching over him. Jak could the soothing sounds of her voice in his head as sleep began to take hold him as he closed his eyes and there in the drafty old Inn room he fell asleep with thoughts of Talya in his dreams. When Talya finished singing she closed her eyes and she too went to sleep thinking about what was to come which was a long season intense racing and of course keeping her identity a secret from the one she loved so much namely Jak.

(A.N. thanks for reading my story to all who have been reading Mysteries of the Precursor Sea; this story takes place after the events of Jak three. So to let you know I'll be making two sequels to it one that takes place during Jak 2 and one that take place during Jak 3. So be patient, but let me finish the first one. They're about three more chapters to go. Until then have fun and enjoy. Also to the following reviewers I'd like to thank them for the reviews to Desteny star, JaknDaxfreak811 and inuyashee_. _You have given me the perfect inspiration for this.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The First Race of the season and the first clue.**

The next day Talya woke up bright eyed and ready to race. Getting on her racing clothes Talya quickly dressed and in as a final piece Talya put on her goggles and blue tinted shades that showed ones reflection in them. When Talya arrived at the garage where Seem was waiting to talk with her concerning the races ahead. Talya went over to check over her racer to be sure it was ready to go. Looking at all of the areas of her racer, she drove the racer to the transport where it was taken to the Spargus City garage. Talya and Vixie sitting in the air ship as left Kras City to head to Spargus City where the first was to be held. Talya having been the first at the racing track where she was making the final adjustments to her car unaware that Talya was being caught on tape as G.T Blitz was standing by the track talking to the fans.

_Walking over to Talya, and with his microphone G.T. Blitz asked, "So pretty lady what do you think is going to happen in the first race."_

_On camera Talya said, "Well there's going to be some serious adrenaline and lots of competition."_

_Cutting her off G.T. Blitz said, "There you have it folks. _

Meanwhile Jak and friends had already arrived at the garage where they watched some guy by the name of G.T Blitz yak on about the racing scene. Jak spotted a figure in the background that seemed familiar to him. For it was the same mysterious racer from the bar. Jak watched the view screen as G.T. Blitz was interviewing her. After the interview G.T. Blitz cut to commercial where he signed his camera to follow the masked racer into the main lounge area where Jak and friends were waiting.

_Standing against the rail Jak said, "The first race of the season. Looks like we're in for a hell of a ride."_

_Being wise Samos said, "I could fear that this is going end extremely bad. As I always say keep your friends close and your enemies closer."_

_Daxter in his way said, "Let me guess you are the one who always says that right."_

_Samos replied, "Of course I'm because I'm the wisest one here."_

_Sitting back on his spot Torn said, "All we can do is make the best of our situation."_

_Rayn said, "My father has provided us with the best of the best in racing gear and cars."_

_Pointing her gun Ashlin said, "Listen you snooty bitch your father dragged us into this mess. So shut your trap before I pound the shit out of you."_

G.T. Blitz and Talya walked into the lounge as he was introducing himself to the others. Talya in the meantime walked by Jak and went over to sit down on the couch. Jak having spotted the masked racer was intrigued by how she handled her self. Jak seemed like he wanted to talk to her before the race.

_Sitting down beside her Jak asked, "So beautiful are you going to be racing today?"_

_Talya figured she would act a little flirty, she said, "Of course hot shot. I love racing its one of my favorite pass times."_

_Wanting to know more Jak said, "Are you in the race for some special reason?"_

_Scooting in closer Talya replied, "I here to prove a point. That even a waste Lander can race."_

_Feeling more interested Jak said, "I like your style you remind me of someone that I know."_

_G.T Blitz said, "Excuse me I need to lay the rules for the races. First no side swiping, no cheating, no breaking the rules or we'll break you. You all in gear."_

_Getting up Jak said, "Let's race."_

_Walking by Talya said, "See you down at the track hot shot."_

With that said everyone headed to the track and to prospective racers Jak got in his racer as everyone else did. Talya making sure that all was well for hers placed on her goggles over her shades hopped into her machine turned over the key to start the motor. The announcer shouted, "_Ladies and gentle man welcome to the Spargus City red cup race today we care going to see some of the finest racers, race for their lives as we will be seeing how they handle on the track. Racers start your engines and lets get ready to rumble."_

After he said that all the racers started at the same time and when the red lights turned green they were off. The race began with Torn in first, but that didn't last long as one of the racers shot a missile right at his racer. Jak wanting to get a head shot a missile that took that racer ahead of him as he entered third place in the running. Mean while being in fourth place Talya just stayed behind him. As she was driving a Talya was targeted by Ashlin and Keira hot on her trail. From her rear view mirror Talya spotted that two missiles were headed her way with fast reflexes Talya pressed the green button by her steering wheel, which activated the Eco shields that she had installed. Ashlin thought, '_Okay honey take this.' _After the missile was fired seeing it headed towards the masked racers car, only to be averted by a force shield. Slamming her hand on the dash Ashlin thought, '_Damn it I thought I had her.' _

_Through her communicator Ashlin heard, Keira said, "Don't fret Ashlin I have a missile armed and ready to take out the racer behind Jak."_

_Ashlin said, "Go for it girl we need this win."_

_Keira said, "No problem... fire."_

Keira pressed the button thus firing her missile right at the masked Racer's car. Jak now in second spotted the masked racer behind him noticed from his mirror that she had not fired at him. Jak not worried kept driving Daxter looked back to see if he could get a look at the driver only to fail.

_Daxter said, "Jak, the driver behind us hasn't fired a shot and from what I could see of her face. She looked really hot."_

_Trying to focus Jak said, "Dax sit down and shut up so I can drive."_

Daxter hearing that sat down and was quiet the rest of the time. Talya at the same moment had her own worries as yet another missile was trying to aim for her luckily Talya with her speed she managed to dodge them and managed to keep up with Jak as he had now taken the lead from one called Cutter. Talya keeping her position in the race as she was now in second place just behind Jak as she kept her distance from him to keep the suspicion off her. However Keira and Ashlin was still hot on her trail as they yet aimed their weapons trying to take her out, but to no avail they failed. As Jak headed through the first lap the announcer said, _"Now heading into lap two." _Talya still on Jak's tail managed to keep herself from getting wrecked by Jak's hang time as yet another set of bullets was hitting her racer. Keeping her guard up Talya pressed a button that activated her back guns as they fired at any and all who tried to shoot her rear. As Jak and Talya headed around the corner of the track the wind was heavy and fast it felt good to feel the rush of it. The next turns were tough as hell as Talya had to think fast or there would be hell to pay if she messed up on her driving. By now Keira and Ashlin were now almost last as they had been taken out during the first part of second lap. When Jak was headed into the final part of the race Jak hit the petal to the metal as Talya did the same where they both crossed the finish line with Jak winning and Talya was second to cross. The announcer loudly yelled, _"Winner of the Spargus city race is Jak and in second place the masked Racer. Give them a shout out." _The crowds in the stands yelled and cheered as Jak drove to the winner's circle and got out of his racer. Jak felt the rush of the crowds as he waved his hands in his first victory of the racing season. Talya got out her racer to congratulate him only to be pushed a side by that jerk off G.T. Blitz.

_With loud voice G.T Blitz said, "There you have folks the winner of his first race this season Jak. So Rookie how does it feel to be a winner and were you scared."_

_Daxter said, "Hell no we take it anytime, and anyplace."_

_G.T Blitz said, "Boys and girls wait until you race against some of the racing veterans. You have to keep your guard up."_

_Interrupting Torn asked, "Things get even worse."_

_Chuckling G.T. Blitz said, "Uh huh things get much worst. So Jak can you take the heat."_

_Keira said, "Cut him some slack."_

_G.T Blitz said, "There you have folks as he has no comment. We give the spot light to Greaser at Skid row. Cut."_

Jak's mind wasn't on the interview as he scanned the area looking for the masked Racer for he wanted to talk to her instead of the jerks on camera. As Talya rushed off before Jak could get his chance to see her. Talya hopped into her racer and drove off as G.T. Blitz was giving them a lecture of bringing more ratings.

_G.T Blitz said, "Man you were all boring in the race we need more fire and more excitement if you want to be in the club. Take that masked Racer, now she knows how to bring in ratings. Until the next race chow."_

At the garage Talya took the silver metal that she had won and placed on the floor by Seem, who was under the hood working on another project Talya sat down in the chair took off her shades and goggles practically bushed from the race. Limping from the wound she had gotten earlier Seem got out from under the hood seeing that Talya was sitting down in the chair bandaging her leg.

_Seem said, "You look worn out are you headed back to Kras City."_

_Yawning Talya said, "Yeah I'm headed back so I'll see you at the Kras City track garage okay."_

As Talya was getting into her racer, Seem and her heard a knock at the garage's main door, as Jak was on the other side of it looking for someone namely the masked Racer. Talya thinking fast headed into the back room where she changed into the spare clothing that she had brought with her just in case this would happen. Jak entered had seen that Seem was working on a racer and was trying to get a look of it. Seen that Seem covered it with a heavy tarp to keep it hidden.

_Getting suspicious Jak asked, "Hey Seem I didn't know that you were a mechanic for the race. So whose racer is that?"_

_Keeping the tarp covering it Seem replied, "It belongs to a racer I'm working for who wishes to remain anonymous. Anyway I spotted Talya in the stands earlier you should go and see her."_

_Excited Jak said, "Okay I'll see you later and good luck."_

_Bowing his head, Seem said, "I shall prey for your success Jak."_

Jak headed to the stands to see if he could find Talya's location. Talya having gotten changed entered the main room of the garage to find out who had paid them a visit.

_Sitting on the chair Talya asked, "Seem who was it that was at the door."_

_Seem replied, "It was Jak. It seems that he won the race and was wondering around looking for the masked Racer so to throw him off I sent him to the stands by the track to look for you. So if I were you I'd get my ass to the stands to meet him before he gets suspicious."_

_Putting on her red band to hide the dirt in her hair, Talya said, "Got it I'll see you back in Kras City okay. Call me when you get there okay."_

_Seem said, "I shall inform you of my arrival."_

Heading to the stands Talya ran like the wind in order to catch Jak as he been wondering around for about ten minutes or so looking for her. Jak walked by all of the seats to see if they had seen a silver blue haired female in the area. Most of the people hadn't seen her asking around Jak was getting a little disappointed that Talya might not have been there to see his victory just as he was about to give up on his search. Jak heard the sounds of someone singing his song he turned around to see Talya smiling and in a rush pulled her into his arms. Glad to see her Jak took his hand where he softly caressed her face to feel the softness of her skin.

_With his hand on her face Talya said, "I'm glad to see you too."_

_Taking her hand and kissing it Jak said, "Hey did you see me out there I was on fire."_

_Wiggling her eyes Talya said, "Yeah I saw you were awesome. Those others didn't stand a chance in hell."_

_Holding her Jak asked, "So Talya, now that the hellos are done why are you in Spargus City."_

_Stunned Talya said, "Oh I was here on some business and I figured I catch the races that were in town and the monks needed me to bring them some parts for their temple."_

_Jak said, "Okay I saw Seem earlier he was working on some sort of car. It looked like a racer of some kind. Do you who owns it?"_

_Taking his hand off her, Talya said, "No I don't why is the owner a female. Jeez Jak we don't see each other for over a week all you're talking about racing. I thought you came to see me."_

_Reaching out to her Jak said, "It's not like that Talya I was just wondering who the competition is. So that I know what to expect on the track."_

_Shaking her head Talya replied, "I understand Jak, look I have to go now. I'll call you later on okay bye."_

In a rush Talya headed off leaving Jak by himself and utterly confused as she left with out saying another word. Jak headed back to the garage and sitting on the couch where Daxter was hanging out watching the race from earlier for he was interested in the racer that had placed second place. As Jak watched the rerun of the race that was when he noticed something strange about the racer that was driven by the masked Racer.

_Looking at the screen Jak said, "Daxter, pause it for a second."_

_Taking the remote Daxter pausing it said, "What is it that you spotted Jak."_

_Going over to the screen and pointing Jak said, "Yo look there at the racer. I saw the same one in the garage Seem was working on it and also when I seen Talya today she was all worn out like she had just got done doing some heavy labor. You know I also noticed that Talya was limping from something that had happened recently."_

_Daxter replied, "Come to think about it Jak I saw the masked Racer was wounded in the leg."_

_Convinced Jak said, "Talya had the exact same wound you don't think that Talya is the masked Racer do you?"_

_Shaking his head Daxter said, "Na it couldn't be her because she's not the type to dangerous stuff."_

_Sighing Jak said, "You're right Dax, Talya wouldn't disobey me and also she was in town to see me race."_

Feeling a sense of relief that Talya might not be the masked Racer, Jak and Daxter left the garage and headed back to Kras City to see when and where the next races would be located. Meanwhile Talya arrived just in time to figure out her next move concerning on what the masked Racer would be doing for the next races. Seeing that her car will need some serious upgrading. Looking at the damages done from her real combat race Talya would either need to do one of two things, one barrow parts from the destroyed racers off the track or two take on jobs that would allow her to earn the parts needed for the upgrades. Talya was the type to let old parts go to waste so when the garage had finally shut down for the evening Talya sneaked down to the track on her leaper lizard and her cart and began gathering all the old parts and metal that was left by the other racers.

Looking at the parts Talya was careful on what could be used and would couldn't be used so in a rush of the time she had she gathered over forty different things that was either going to make or break her. With her little salvaging trip done and over with Talya jumped into her racer and headed off to the Kras City garage with her booty ready for Seem to look through. As she was headed to the garage her communicator began beeping for someone was trying to call her. Talya looked at the id to find that Jak was trying to call. Let her message get it she rushed off to the garage where Seem was still working.

At the garage Seem was in the middle of working when he heard a loud banging at the door when he opened a large pile of metal and parts over whelmed him. Talya tripped on one of the parts fell and hit her wound with a thud. Seeing that Talya was hurt Seem got out from under the parts reached out his hand to help.

_Reaching out Seem said, "You need to be more careful and also you need to do a better job in covering your racer. Jak almost got a look at your car."_

_Taking his hand Talya replied, "Seem, that is why I have you. Your job to make sure that my racer is running good and upgraded. Here I found some really good stuff in Spargus city before I left. So I was wondering can you use any of these parts for my vehicle."_

_Taking a look at them Seem said, "Maybe you'll have to let rummage through the parts to see what is compatible and what can be savaged, but I should be able to do something."_

_Smiling and heading out Talya said, "Good so I'll see you later bye."_

In a rush Talya got in her racer and headed back to her Inn room to see who had left a message and to call them back. When Talya arrived she plopped down on to her bed next to Vixie who had stayed behind to guard the room. Seeing that she was sleeping picked her up and placed her on the pillow to where Talya took her communicator to see who had called. Looking at the number the ID showed that Jak had called, seeing it was his number, Talya quick to the draw dialed his number to call him back.

Back at their Inn room Jak and Daxter arrived to for some much-needed rest. Daxter went over to the chair where he passed out immediately from exhaustion of the day's events. Jak removed his jacket placed it on the spare chair next to where Daxter was sleeping went over pulled out something to drink from the mini icebox. Taking a drink Jak heard his communicator beeping as someone was trying to call him back.

_Taking his communicator Jak answered, "Yo Jak here what's up?"_

_From the other line Talya said, "Hey Jak its me. I was calling you back."_

_Sitting down on his bed Jak replied, "Oh you got my message. What puzzles me is that when I called you didn't pick up. I mean it's not like you not to answer your communicator when it's me on the other line."_

_Feeling a little guilty Talya said, "Well I was in the middle of something at the time. I was really busy transferring some parts and well I'm sorry for not answering are you mad at me for rushing off when I did."_

_Lowering his voice Jak said, "No I'm not I was just a little surprised that's all it's not like you to just rush off without any reason. Talya is there something on your mind. When I saw you in Spargus City when I thought you in Heaven City I was caught off guard."_

_Looking at her metal Talya said, "Next time I leave I'll call you to let you know okay."_

_On his line Jak said, "Okay look if you want to talk. I'll always have time to listen you mean the world to me. I also noticed that you were wounded did something happen?"_

_Looking at her leg Talya said, "Na it was just a small wound I got while I was running that errand no biggy okay. I'll be alright did you get hurt today."_

_Jak said, "As I was racing a lot of the competitors were shooting, but the driver who was behind me didn't shoot it was like she was wanting me to win."_

_Talya said, "Maybe this racer was watching out for some sort of protector. Anyway it's getting late. I'll call you tomorrow okay."_

_Looking at the clock Jak replied, "I agree it getting late. So I'll let you go. Talya more thing I want to say before I go."_

_Blushing Talya said, "What's that Jak?"_

_Lowering his tone Jak whispered, "Good night and I love you."_

_Talya whispered back, "I love you too Jak. Bye"_

At the same time Talya and Jak hung up their communicators. Talya put hers on the bed table while Jak placed his on his belt loop. For as the sounds of Kras City was noisy it wasn't enough to wake the two as they at the same time passed out thinking of one another and of course when they will racing next.

(A.N. Thanks for reading this latest chapter. The next one will have thrills chills and of course a third clue. So hang on to your seats for the next installment of this story.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Death race at the docks, a meeting at the lounge and training for Dethdrome.**

_(A.N Thanks for your patience with me. I know its been a while since my last update. I wrote to according to the story line thus far. In this chapter we find a death race at the docks, a meeting at the lounge and of course training for the big race known as Dethdrome so enjoy. Also to Desteny star thanks for the review so this is for you. Keep on writing you stories and don't forget to review on what you think...) _

It was bright and early in Kras city the noise of the city had calmed down since it was the start of a new day. Talya was woke up by Vixie licking her cheeks as her way of needing something. Feeling Vixie's warm tongue on her face Talya's eyes snapped opened as she was still half asleep. When licking didn't work Vixie starting making little howling noises to try and get Talya up. After about several minutes Talya got up out of bed with her hair sticking up all over the place. Sitting up in her bed Talya checked her communicator to see if anyone called to find a message from Seem which said,_ "Talya when you get this you need to head to the garage I have something I want to show you. Also the upgrades to the racer are complete and before we can test them at the main courses you'll need to do some training in order to see how they work. Bye."_

_Getting out bed Talya yawned, "Well Vixie it looks like Seem has finished up the upgrades and they need to be tested on before I can use them in any of the main races. So how we go and see what Seem needs."_

_Moving her head Vixie purred, "Sure let's go?_

Jumping onto Talya's shoulder Vixie wrapped herself around Talya's neck where she grabbed her keys, her communicator and jacket and headed out the door locking it as she left. Meanwhile Jak had just woke up to find Daxter missing yet again and decided to head out to find his lost companion. When Talya and Vixie arrived at the garage they found Seem talking to Daxter about some things.

_Telling his story Daxter started, "There we were surrounded by some of the nastiest metal heads ever. One by one they slowly approached us stalking us like we were their prey."_

Ducking behind a corner Talya quickly put down her shades and entered the garage acting all that and more. Vixie in a rush jumped out Talya's arms and walking by Seem rubbed against his leg. Walking by Daxter Talya headed over to Seem where she went over to check out her racer. Taking the tarp off of it seen what had been done namely the new upgrades. As Talya was checking her upgrades someone came into the garage looking for Daxter,

_Entering the garage Jak asked,"Hey Daxter are you in here?"_

_Hearing his friend Daxter responded, "Yeah Jak I'm in here talking to this mechanic telling him stories of our adventures."_

Just as Jak entered the garage Vixie went over to Jak's leg where she acted like she wanted to be petted. Looking down Jak picked up the little fox where he started petting Vixie's head.

_Petting Vixie, Jak wondered, "Well little one where's your owner?"_

_Walking over towards Jak, Vixie jumped out of his lap and walking over to her, Talya sang out, "There you are my little muza. What have you been up to you little rascal?"_

_In her arms Vixie squeaked, "Bark...bark..."_

_Walking up to her and petting, Jak remarked, "So she's your pet huh."_

_Hiding her eyes from his, Talya declared, "Yeah she's mine I hope she wasn't too much trouble. You see she is sort of my mascot. It's rare to own a sliver colored vix-fox. Especially one with blue eyes. Though she seems to have a mind of her own that sometimes she takes off."_

_Rubbing his g__oatee _Jak answered,"I see can I ask you something for a second?"

_Handing Vixie to Seem, Talya responded, "Sure what? Jak is it?"_

_Pointing to the track, Jak questioned, "Where did you get your racer at? I have never seen a model like yours before."_

_Acting like a pro Talya requested "My mechanic Seem here helped me build it. I was about to take it out for a spin on the track. Say Jak would you like to train with me to help me test the upgrades on the track."_

_Wanting to race Jak jested, "Sure I'd like to race you."_

_Heading out Talya said, "Okay then meet me by the loading docks we'll race there. I'll call it the death race at the docks."_

_Getting anxious Jak stated, "How about we make a bet."_

_Curious Talya answered, "What did you have in mind?"_

_Wiggling his eyes Jak spoke, "If I win you have to reveal your face to me."_

_Liking the idea Talya suggested, "And if I win you have to give me a kiss on my lips deal."_

_Shaking her hand Jak accepted, "Deal, but the only thing you'll be seeing is my tail lights."_

_Being smug Talya uttered, "We'll see what happens hot shot. I'll see you there then."_

_Leaving the garage Jak shouted, "I'll be there babe."_

As Jak left the garage Talya pulled down her shades thought, '_Jak you haven't seen nothing yet. I'll show what kind of a racer I have become. Even if you win you won't get me to blow my cover.' _

_Concerned Seem asked, "Are you sure that was a good idea Talya. If Jak finds out that you are the masked Racer it could ruin your chances of being able to race. You need to act a little more rational when it comes to making your decisions okay." _

_Getting into her racer and putting her shades down Talya remarked, "Seem don't worry about it. I got it covered, and if Jak does beat me. I'll just drive off leaving him in the dust. I know what I'm doing. You just stay in the garage and leave the driving to me."_

Just as _Seem said, "But Talya..." _Talya drove off before Seem could say anything else. After Talya left leaving Seem to watch Vixie, he thought, _'Sometimes I have to worry that you'll get in over your head.'_

Entering the docks Talya pulled into the track where Jak was ready and waiting when the red lights were turning to green Jak pulled down his goggles ready to rumble. Talya revved her engine as the lights turned green giving them the signal to go. When the buzzer went off Talya sped off in a blaze leaving Jak in her dust. Jak put the petal to the metal and drove after the masked racer determined to kick her ass on the track. The race started off where Talya was in the lead pressing a button on her panel she activated the new upgraded force shield. Jak seen that sped up to catch up to her as he passed her to gain the lead. Seeing that the new Eco shield was working Talya tried out the her new weapons as she fired off the guns hitting the moving targets that was ahead of her. Gaining a little speed Talya caught up Jak just in time to pass through the first lap. Jak seen that the masked racer had caught up left a little something on the track for her to meet which was a land mine. Talya seeing the mind activated the racers shock wave wheels that shocked the track to set off the mind before she hit it.

By the second lap Jak was in the lead with Talya not to far behind. With things staying as they were Talya managed to get the lead until the third lap when Jak blazed passed her and winning the race and the bet. After the race Jak stopped his vehicle to meet Talya to claim his prize. Talya stopped for a brief moment while Jak's gaze was averted where she placed a note on his racer and drove off in a blaze of glory. Jak looking around to see if the masked racer was near by.

Finding the note Jak read,

_Jak,  
Thanks for the race I look forward to our next race together. Sorry I bailed on the bet, but I leave you with a clue as a reward. Look on your hood of your racer for it. Meet me at the lounge tonight and I'll see about the bet okay.  
Signed,  
The Masked Racer. _

Looking on his hood Jak found a red colored hair tie like the one worn by Talya. Taking the clue Jak got in his racer and headed back to the Lounge to ponder on who the Masked Racer was. Heading to the garage Talya arrived and got out of her racer to pick up Vixie and to talk to Seem about how the upgrades handled on the track.

_Exiting the spare parts room Seem implied, "So how did the upgrades handle on the track?"_

_Sitting down Talya replied, "Like true perfection Seem you are the best. If I find any more upgrades I'll have you install them."_

_Feeling good about his work Seem commented, "Your praise is most grateful I thank you."_

_Smiling and bowing her head Talya thanked, "You're welcome anyway I got to get going okay. So I'll see you soon."_

_Seem mentioned, "Oh tomorrow I have reserved the track for your training for the Dethdrome race. So be here sometime tomorrow okay."_

_Heading out Talya stated, "Yeah I'll be here see ya."_

Talya left the garage where she headed back to her Inn Room to take a bunch needed break for a while. Meanwhile at the lounge Jak looking at the letter as he opened and reread it to understand why the Masked Racer had left him hanging without a word of her identity. Daxter seeing that his friend was a little busy jumped onto the table to bring his friend out of the daze he was in.

_Sitting on the table Daxter barked, "Yo buddy, what the deal with you spacing off?"_

_Putting the letter in his pocket Jak mumbled, "Oh sorry Daxter, I was just thinking about something."_

_Wiggling his eyes Daxter sly spoke, "Was it something or someone. Aye Jak, so was it that mysterious masked racer you were thinking of. Come on out with it."_

_Getting up from his spot Jak knowing, "Yes Dax, I have a feeling I know who she is, but I don't want to scare her off."_

_Rubbing his chin Daxter declared, "Yeah, but aren't you involved with Talya. If she finds you messing around, You could be in some hot water."_

_Shaking his head Jak answered, "It's not like that Daxter. I want to know her_ _identity_._ that's all._

_Getting back on the couch Daxter shuttered, "Yeah right it starts out like that, then you become intrigued, and its turns to obsession. Jak you need to stop while you're still ahead."_

_Putting his hands on his head. Jak revealed, "I was just curious about why she's helping us and what her motive is."_

_Sitting down Torn said, "You should be lucky that she's on our side and be grateful."_

Daxter began itching his fur as his way of passing the time wondered about the contents of the bottle.

_Daxter reminded, "You know other than the itching below. I feel fine."_

_Polishing her gun Ashlin insisted, "I had the bottle's contents checked, It was a poison plant from the wastelands. So we've been poisoned."_

_Rayn added, "My father never cut any corners even for me."_

_Hopping up Daxter testified, "Have no fears, when things get rough. Jak will bail us out."_

_Sitting back on the couch Jak fumed, "We're just going to have to be on top. If we want to live."_

_Over reacting Daxter shouted, "Against the psycho racers out there that want to tear us apart."_

_Shaking his head, Torn implied, "Believe me you won't want to know."_

_Walking down Ashlin muttered, "No offence if you guys can't handle then stay out of my way. I'll win."_

_Waving his hands Daxter groaned, "Well someone better or I'll be really pissed off and really dead."_

Getting tired of everyone fighting Jak got up from the couch and went out to clear his head. Daxter didn't understand what was on his friends mind. As Jak stood outside the bar he wondered about he was going to do about the deal of the races. Jak got in his racer and headed to his Inn Room to rest up for a race that was to held earlier. Daxter hopped into vehicle where headed back to their room. When Jak and Daxter got back to their room. Where Jak plopped down onto his bed to take a load off, kicking his boots off, and removing his jacket. Jak put his stuff on the chair next to his bed and taking his communicator he dialed Talya's number for he wanted someone to talk to.

Talya getting out of the shower heard the beeping coming from her communicator walked over to the bed to see who it was looking at the id and seeing it was Jak's number Talya pressed the button to answer his call.

_Pressing the button Talya answered, "Hello Talya here."_

_In a soft tone Jak murmured, "Hey it's me Talya."_

_Sitting up Talya rejoiced, "Oh hi Jak, hows things in Kras City."_

_Lying on his bed Jak sighed, "Oh not much here. I don't have any major races tomorrow, but I have to a compete in a qualifying race for something called Dethdrome. So how has things been going for you today."_

_Drying her hair off Talya stated, "I just got out of the shower from doing some business here in town."_

_Hearing what she said, Jak asked, "So you just got out the shower huh. Sounds like you had a busy day."_

_Lowering her voice Talya added, "Actually I did, there was this jerk in the bazaar that wouldn't stop bugging me. So I kicked his butt."_

_Loving the sound of her voice Jak consoled, "Uh huh... I see. Hey can I you ask something?"_

_from her line Talya replied, "Sure what is it?"_

_Sitting up Jak asked, "Was Vixie with you today."_

_Talya replied, "Yeah she was why?"_

_Twirling the hair tie on his hand Jak responded, "You won't believe this, but I saw a vix-fox that looked just like Vixie at the garage today. The Masked Racer had one, I raced her, and we made a bet that if I beat her that she would reveal her identity to me."_

_Excited, Talya asked, "So did you win?"_

_Feeling better Jak said, "Yeah I did, but before I could collect my prize she drove off leaving me in the dust with only a clue and a note. I think that she's playing me to get me to drop out of the race."_

_Hearing a knock at her door Talya replied, "That's preposterous Jak, she this Masked Racer doesn't sound like the type that would play you."_

_Getting a little flustered, Jak asked, "How would you know about how she thinks."_

_Breathing hard Talya spoke, "Jak, you have to trust me okay...__"_

_Figuring out Jak responded, "Why should I trust you."_

_Afraid of being found out Talya said, "Because Jak, The masked Racer will reveal herself to you soon."_

_Jak asked, "How do you know she'll reveal herself."_

_Covering her tracks Talya replied, "Did she leave you anything to her identity."_

_Taking out the letter Jak retorted, "Yeah she wrote me a letter, a hair tie, her bracelet, and some other clues. Also she said, she would meet tonight at the lounge tonight."_

_Looking at the time Talya muttered, "Look I have something to do. So I need to let you go okay."_

_Saying good-bye Jak murmered, "I'll call you soon and Talya there's one more thing."_

_Talya asked, "What's that Jak?"_

_Jak replied, "I want to say I love you."_

_Talya sang out, "I love you too Jak bye."_

Getting up from her bed Talya went to her suit case where she pulled out the outfit that she had bought from Heaven City. Taking it out of the case Talya got dressed which she wore a short skirt, a purple t-strap, a blue jean jacket and to finish off the outfit Talya did her hair, placed the goggles on her head and put on her shades. Vixie to tired to go laid on the bed where she passed out. Heading to a com booth Talya dialed Jak's number to tell him to meet her at the lounge. Jak heard his com go off he answered it,

_Jak answered, "Yo Jak here."_

_On the other line Talya in a mild tone, "Hey meet me at the lounge in a few okay. Its me the masked racer."_

_Getting out of his bed Jak pleaded,"Hey what's your name? Please tell."_

_Cutting him off Talya spoke, "Can't talk now....Just meet I'll talk there." 'Click'_

Just before Jak could get any more information he was cut off leaving nothing, but the sounds of a busy signal buzzing in his ears. Jak in a rush got up from his spot put on his jacket to head out.

_Laying on his spot Daxter wondered, "Yo buddy what's the hurry?"_

_Having gotten his jacket on Jak stated, "I just got a call from the masked Racer, she wants to meet me."_

_Cautiously Daxter implied, "Hold on there horn dog you need to think this over. Before you do something stupid."_

_Putting on his goggles Jak answered, "No need to worry Daxter. If you think I'm getting in over my head, then why you tag along."_

_Getting more comfortable, Daxter said, "Ahh nah you go and have fun. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do if you know what I mean."_

_Throwing a pillow at Daxter, Jak sarcastically said, "Very funny Dax. I'm going for a meeting nothing more."_

_Taking the pillow off his face Daxter retainled, "Just trying to warn ya bro."_

_Opening the door Jak said, "Yeah whatever I'll see you later."_

Heading to the lounge Jak checked holster to make sure he had his morph gun just in case he was being lured into a trap. Having checked everything Jak jumped into his car and headed to the lounge for his fateful encounter with the masked Racer. Meanwhile at the lounge Talya arrived a little earlier that he did as she watched the area making sure that there was no one there who knew. Taking a drink of her beverage she ordered earlier Talya sat at the bar in view of the door to where Jak could see. As Talya was taking another sip of her drink, the same guy wearing a red coat came and sat down beside her and decided to introduce himself,

_Putting a cigerette in his mouth the guy said, "Excuse me I couldn't help, but notice that you were drinking alone. Would mind me to buying you a drink as my way of getting to know you."_

_Keeping her shades on Talya replied, "Thanks, but no thanks I don't drink the hard stuff."_

_Lighting his cigarette he said, "Then please allow me the pleasure of introducing myself. I'm called Razor, perhaps you have heard of me?"_

_Taking another sip Talya responded, "Nope don't say I have."_

_Inhaling and exhaling his smoke Razor said, "Then how we go and get better acquainted since last time we met we had a bad impression."_

_Waving the smoke from her space and seeing Jak enter the lounge, Talya replied, "That sounds like a tempting offer, but I already have someone I'm meeting with so if you'll pardon me."_

_Feeling insulted that he got blown off Razor replied, "You'll missing out of hell of a party.."_

_Seeing her getting insulted Jak said, "Look pal you shouldn't insult the lady here."_

_Not wanting to start anything Talya replied, "Now kind sir, its no biggy. He just wanted to take out on the town. So how about this I'll take a rain check on that date."_

_Satisfied with her answer Razor said, "That's fine I'll see you soon darling."_

Having dodged a bullet Talya and Jak stood at the bar wondering what would happen next. Talya not liking the atmosphere wanted to get away from the bar.

_To Jak's pointed ear Talya whispered, "How about we find a place to sit away from this crowd."_

_Liking the idea Jak replied, "I agree how about we find us a table where we can sit and talk."_

Finding a place away from the local riff raff Jak and Talya found a table in the corner away from the locals where they were able to sit and talk about they wanted. Talya in a sexy sway walked past Jak where she found a seat to sit down. Jak being mannered pulled out the chair for her to sit.

_Pulling out the chair Jak said, "Here's a seat for you."_

_In the chair Talya replied, "Thank you very much."_

_Sitting in the chair across Jak spoke, "So why are you in the races."_

_Keeping her cool Talya answered, "I want to make a point that even a female can race. I know this guy that said I shouldn't race because I'm not as experienced as he is."_

_Understanding Jak said, "Tell me the girl I'm seeing is the type that wants to show the world that she's a good racer."_

_Smiling Talya responded, "This chic sounds like she's really serious about racing. You should give her a chance to prove it one of these days."_

_Hearing the music Jak said, "You're maybe I'll do that. Hey I hear a really good song. Do you want to dance."_

_Getting up from her chair Talya said, "Sure I'd like that. Shall we then."_

_Taking her hand Jak said, "I'm all for it."_

Leaving their table the masked Racer headed to the dance floor Jak pulled her close to him as the music played. The sounds of the music was a soft song that made a perfect setting for romance. Through her shades Talya wanted so badly to tell Jak that she was the masked Racer, but she could say it for it would the ruin the perfect thing here. Jak looked into the shades a for a brief moment caught a glimpse of her eyes for they looked sad. Jak felt so confused on wanting to know why he was dancing with a strange girl that had the same feel as someone he knew so well. Between Jak and the masked Racer things were getting more intense as the song was in its last verse he reached over to her side where he pulled her closer for Jak was getting ready to kiss her. Placed his hand to her face Jak brought his lips to hers for the kiss, but before Jak had a chance to kiss her.

_Placing her hands on his lips Talya softly said, "No I can't do this."_

_Backing off Jak said, "What's the matter don't you like me."_

_Shaking her head Talya replied, "It's not that. Its just going to make things harder for us when we race each other in the Dethdrome race."_

_Confused Jak asked, "Since when is my kissing you making it harder for you to race against me."_

_Seeing that she hurt Jak's feelings, Talya sighed, "Look I wasn't trying to send you the wrong signals, but I'm currently seeing someone and I don't to ruin it. and besides aren't you involved with someone yourself."_

_Understanding Jak replied, "You're right I'm seeing someone. Someone who loves me. She was a little sad that I left her in Heaven City, but I call every chance I get. I'm sorry for hitting on you. It's just you remind me of my girlfriend."_

_Heading back to her chair Talya said, "Jak, what would do if your girlfriend disobeyed you?"_

_Setting down across from her Jak asked, "I would be a little a disappointed what why do you ask."_

Talya was about to respond to Jak's question when two guys on the other side of the bar got into a large fight. The ruckus was causing a distraction where Talya managed to dodge another bullet of revealing her self, but the two jerks ended up busting all the tables in their paths. Their path of destruction wound up breaking up the perfect moment between Jak and the masker racer. Getting up from his spot Jak walked over to the guys to try and stop the fight only to get knocked down.

Talya being the type to love a fight walked to the guy that knocked Jak down tapped his shoulder and with her fist punched him in the face leaving a bruise on his face. The guy turned to see who had punched to find a girl behind him.

_Turning around to face her the guy said, "You little bitch I'll get you."_

The guy about to swing on Talya, Jak grabbed the guy's fist before he had a chance to get her.

_With the guy's fist in hand Jak said, "Look pal it's not nice to hit a lady."_

_Tapping Jak's shoulder Talya said,_ _"Jak, I'll handle this one you go and take care of his pal."_

_Jak replied, "I'll leave him to you."_

In a burst of speed Talya flipped the guy on to her table where she took his arm and held it against his back with such a forceful hold on him.

_Slamming him against the table Talya asked, "Listen in dirt bag you and your friend's little ruckus ruined my perfect setting. What I want to know is why you were fighting?"_

_With his head on the table the guy said, "My friend and I were hired to start a fight so that Razer, the guy who was hitting on you earlier could swoop in and save you from us like some sort of hero."_

_Loosening her grip Talya replied, "So this Razer was trying to play hero huh. Look dude relay a message back to your boss for me. Tell him I'm not interested in his little stunt and if he can't take a rain check. He should understand no means no got it. Do I make myself clear."_

_Getting up from the table the guy said, "Crystal clear I'll tell him."_

_With her eyes turning red Talya replied, "Oh and one more thing tell your boss if he touches Jak in any or form there will be hell to pay."_

_Having seen the look in her eyes the guy said, "I'll relay the word."_

Talya released the guy where he ran out the door to deliver his message. Talya grabbing a napkin off the table wrote a brief message for Jak and left. By the time Jak had taken care of the guy the masked racer was gone. Jak tossed the guy outside and headed back to his table where he found the message which read, _"Sorry for taking off, I'll see you at the Dethdrome race signed the Masked Racer." _Jak took the note and put it in his pocket, left the bar and headed back to his room to tell Daxter of what had happened at the meeting. From the shadow of the building Talya watched as Jak got back in his car and headed back to his Inn room. Putting her shades back on Talya thought,_'Don't worry Jak I'll tell you my secret until then all I can do is protect you from a distance.' _Talya headed back to her Inn Room where Vixie was wide awake to inform her of a call on her communicator.

_Plopping on her bed Talya exhausted said, "Vixie, was there any calls."_

_Walking over Vixie said, "Yes there was call from Seem, he said something about the Dethrome qualification race was to be in Kras City."_

_Getting up Talya shouted, "What Seem called about the Dethdrome race being held in Kras City. If Jak finds out that I haven't been in Heaven City then my cover as the Masked Racer will be blown. Oh shit Vixie, we're in trouble now what should I do now."_

_Vixie replied, "Why not call Tess and have her cover for us."_

_Snapping her fingers Talya said, "Great idea, Vixie I'll call her right now."_

Pulling out her book Talya looked the number to The Naughty Ottsel in a hurry dialed it into her communicator to see if Tess was there. At the Naughty Ottsel Tess was closing the club for the night. Tess had just gotten the last of the customers out the door and with the place to her self she heard the com ring,

_Picking up the com Tess asked, "Naughty Ottsel what's you pleasure Tess speaking."_

_On the other line Talya said, "Hey Tess, it's me Talya."_

_Through the line Tess squealed, "Talya, haven't heard from you in a while."_

_Sitting on her chair Talya answered, "Sorry for the late night call, I heard from Vixie that the Dethdrome qualification races are to be held in Kras City. "_

_on her line Tess replied, "So I have been watching the races from here and that masked Racer has been giving Jak and his friends a run for their money."_

_Sighing from her end Talya said, "Tess, I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone not even Daxter okay."_

_Understanding Tess said, "Sure you can, I won't tell a soul not even Daxter."_

_Taking a breath Talya replied, "Okay here it goes. Tess you know that Masked Racer you have seen on the Live Feed during the races giving Jak a run for his money."_

_Tess said, "Yeah she's like the coolest racer ever. Why you do ask Talya?"_

_Talya replied, "The Masked Racer is me... and that is why I have called I need you to cover for me. When Jak and everybody heads to Heaven City for the races and well Jak will asking if I have been by tell him I have been in a time or two. I need you to keep Jak from finding out."_

_Hearing this Tess said, "Talya, I'll see about covering for you. You just keep my little Daxter safe."_

_Promising Talya said, "Don't worry Tess, I'll keep my eye on him count on it."_

_On her line Tess replied, "Great talk to you later I have to close the Naughty Ottsel. See you at the races and good luck Bye."_

_Talya said, "Bye Tess."_

Talya hung her communicator feeling a sense of relief that Tess was on her side. Looking at her clock Talya seen that it was getting late so she changed her clothes and got ready for bed. With the next race to be the one to let certain racers to qualify for the first major race of the season Talya knew that she would have to show no mercy to her opponents on the track. Talya looking at her hand at the ceiling thought, _'I hope that Jak gets to the Dethdrome race then I'll really have to show off my skills.' _At the same moment Jak was looking at the ceiling as he too was thinking about the race known as Dethdrome. Jak turned over in his bed where sleep over took him and he passed out thinking about Talya and about what the next races were going to bring.

The next Talya came to the garage where she met up with Seem who had placed her racer outside where Talya started working on the extras for her vehicle. Pulling out the tool box Talya began working on the main parts of her engine G.T Blitz walked by where he had a job for her.

_G.T Blitz said, "Hey baby, I've heard that you're taking on jobs concerning bounty collections. Have I got a deal for you babe."_

_Tighten the bolt Talya asked, "So what's the job?"_

_G.T Blitz replied, "Well I need you to take out this new racer named Jak and I want to make it look like an accident. So what do you say?"_

_Wiping the grease from her hands Talya answered, "No offence my friend, but one I don't kill honest racers and two I take on jobs where the guys are wanted for crimes. So to answer your question is no."_

_Getting pissed G.T. Blitz replied, "Doll you just made a huge mistake when you made me your enemy."_

_Continuing to work Talya said, "Who gives a damn I'm here to race and to collect bounties on wanted criminals. So Mr. Blitz you can kiss my ass."_

_Storming off G.T Blitz said to himself, "I'll show you what kind of enemy I can be."_

While G.T Blitz stormed off Jak showed up to check out the track where he spotted the masked racer busy working on her racer.

_Leaning up against the side of her racer, Jak replied, "Hey beautiful fancy running into you this time of the day."_

_Getting out from under the hood Talya said, "Oh hi I didn't see you there Jak. What brings you the track today."_

_Acting cool Jak replied, "Oh I just was in the area and was checking out the track to see about training for the Dethdrome race. Why was you thinking the same thing."_

_Getting into her racer Talya said, "Yes I was about to train for the Dethdrome, do you want to train with me."_

_Getting in his Jak replied, "Sure I'll meet you at the track."_

Jak and Talya headed to the track where they began their training for the Dethdrome races. Starting her motor Talya was ready for a good practice race with Jak who was also racing for the qualification races to held at some of the smaller tracks and the main race to be held in Kras City's big one. They took their skills to heart as they both raced each other all three laps as practice. After they were done racing Jak and Talya got out their racers to wish each other good luck as they parted ways.

(A.N Thanks for reading this chapter you'll be excited as next chapter there will be the races to lead up to the Dethdrome race. Talya will have to keep her secret a little longer and maybe she'll leave Jak another clue or two. Which means thrill chills and plenty of action. Until then race on.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Lets get ready for Dethdrome Race and meeting Razer. **

_(A.N To all my readers thanks for reading. I know that's its been a while since my last update. I'd like to say thanks to Hinasakii for the help in giving me the encouragement and ideas for this chapter. So for helping me get the inspiration this is for you. hope you enjoy reading it as I did writing it. also Desteny star thank you for the postive feedback as I like reading your work.)_

It was time for the biggest event of the racing season, the Dethdrome Race, where only a few racers had qualified for the major event. At the track's garage Talya and Vixie were at their area working on the final adjustments to her weapons system to her vehicle. Getting out from under hood Talya wiped her hands of the grease, while G.T Blitz walked over to interview her for the all of the racing fans watching.

_Walking up G.T Blitz shouted, "You dear girl are going to be seeing exactly what I'm talking about."_

_Rolling her eyes Talya sighed, "Let me guess this race is going to full of danger and plenty of action."_

_With his mic, G.T Blitz answered, "That's correct toots you are going to be racing in the Dethdrome Race. Hope you that you can handle yourself. Because this race is one of the most dangerous this season."_

_Jumping into her vehicle, Talya declaimed, "I handle any and all tracks that I have to race. So if you'll excuse me I need to head to the track."_

Needing to get to her place in the racing track Talya drove off leaving G.T Blitz gagging for air from the fumes of her racer. Through her rear view window Talya thought, _'That jerk off needs to get his nose out of my business. If that is if knows what's best for him.'_

_In his camera, G.T Blitz stated, "And there you have it folks a tough racer that might either live or die on the track. You'll have to watch and see lets head over to the other side of the track. To check on another rookie driver, the one who has managed to survive thus far."_

At the other pit area Jak and Daxter were in the final stages of the work of his racing vehicle. Taking the wrench to make sure the tires were fasten tightly. Jak wiped the sweat from his head and put the wrench back in the tool box. Not noticing that G.T Blitz was closing in on their space, with his annoying voice and camera floating around.

___Sighing out of boredom, Daxter groaned, "Oh great Jak, its that dumb ass announcer here to bug us."_

_Putting the microphone to Jak's face, G.T. Blitz barked, "Well you young rookies are going to see what I've been talking about. Why this sport is the most watched in the Eco world... Ultimate thrills and total danger around every corner. Let's prey that you didn't eat this morning. because after this race it'll be all over your clothes."_

_Acting all bad ass, Daxter declared, "We aren't scared...Jak...ah Right Jak...'_Smack'_ Come on buddy say something bad ass."_

_Placing his tools in his racer Jak muttered, "Look we can take whatever you dish out.__"_

_Confident Daxter added, "Yeah that's the way to say it pal. Let's go and kick some ass on the track."_

From the overview of the track, G.T Blitz's voice could be heard over the loud speaker shouting, "_Ladies and gentleman welcome to the fastest track in the whole world of Eco, the Dethdrome. In this race we'll seeing which of the racers can handle the many twists and turns of the track. To see who will live and will so lets hear the crowd scream.."_ Zooming back to the Pits into his camera G.T. Blitz proclaimed, _"Many have been killed on those laps chasing after useless aspirations. So make the crowds scream in excitement. Good luck..young drivers, you'll need all you can get."_Feeling that he wasn't putting the fear in Jak and Daxter, G.T. Blitz took his floating camera, and headed to the race track to get ready for the race to start. Jak and Daxter shook their heads in disgust, as they entered their racer, and headed to the track to get ready to race. Pulling into position, Jak drove to his place, revved his engine to let the others know that he was going to win. Daxter in the front seat, noticed that the masked racer was in the spot next to them.

Getting his friend's attention, Daxter thrilled, "Jak, look in the racer next to us. It's that masked racer chic."

Looking over Jak responded, "Oh what's the big deal about it Daxter. We need to focus on the race in order to be able to win."

From her racer, Talya blew a kiss towards Jak like she was expecting a response from him. Jak looking over at her, wiggled his eye brows, as a sign of friendship and that he would see her later. Vixie in the seat barked loudly for the rush of the race was making her excited with anticipation. The lights at the starting line flashed red three times and at the fourth time turned green, the announcer said, "Go." The racers all blazed on to the first lap with vengeance, as Cutter made his way to first place, Jak was in second, while Talya was in third.

Ashlin in sixth place took her weapons and knocked out the driver in front of her thus getting into fifth place. Jak in second fired a missile taking out Cutter, putting him in the lead for the first lap, with the masked racer in second. In the first part of the race, there were many different twists and turns that made maneuvering a vehicle more difficult that the practice tracks. Talya managed to maintain her place, by keeping her speed up.

Torn in fourth shot his guns trying to hit any targets that were in front of his racer. Talya hearing the sounds of bullets bouncing off her back end reached to her control panel and activated the rear guns to shoot anyone that came with in shooting range of her guns. Jak keeping his lead seen that he was being targeted by Cutter, who was in seventh place as he shot a missile at his racer. Jak put the petal to the metal, as he sped up enough to evade from getting hit by the missile fire heading to him. Talya at this point was getting sick of dealing with scum bags. Talya pushed a button which released several land mines set to hit racers that were trying to get passed third place. Ashlin seeing the mines managed to dodged them. Torn also dodged them while Cutter didn't see ended up getting his vehicle blown to bits.

By the time of the second and final lap Jak and Talya were side by side in the races. Jak wanting to stay in the lead activated his boosters for extra speed. Talya pressed her turbo switch to gain a little more speed, was managing to keep up with Jak. The announcer shouted, "It's now the second lap and so far Jak is in first place, the Masked Racer is second place. with Torn in third." Torn wanting to be the one to place second tried to shoot Talya out of the running only to fail in his attempt. Seeing that the masked racer was in danger Jak shot a missile from his racer and hit Torn taking him out in an instant. Torn's car rolled several times until it landed outside the track area with him waving his fist cursing, "Damn you Jak. I was trying to take out that racer."

Having taken two more drivers, Talya was still in second place behind Jak. In his rear mirror Jak noticed that the masked Racer had been able to keep up with him. Looked forward and kept his focus on the race ahead thought, _'Damn that chic is impressive most of the other drivers would have tried to hit me by now, but she hasn't fired a single shot at me.'_Crossing the starting line and entering the final lap Talya heard Jak's voice over to CB talking to Daxter about the racer in back.

_Grabbing her com Talya sputtered, "Hey handsome, looks like you got this one in the bag huh."_

_On his end Jak called, "I guess so sexy chic you have some pretty sweet moves. Hey listen when this race is done how about we meet at the lounge to celebrate and maybe you can tell me a little more about your self."_

_From her line Talya jested, "Sure hot shot sounds like a plan and if not maybe I'll see you around, but for now lets just race."_

Jak shut down his end, and in one final burst of speed, blazed to the finish line winning the Dethdome race, while Talya placed second getting a silver metal. The announcer shouted, "Winner of the Dethdrome race is Jak, and in second The masked Racer let's hear for them." The people screamed with pride as the race was so awesome to watch. Entering the winners circle Jak got out of his racer, where he was greeted by G.T. Blitz trying to get an interview out of him. Talya got out her racer walked over to Jak, and grabbed his hand to get him out and away from all the screaming fans wanting to swarm him.

_Confused Jak questioned, "Hey slow down where are we going?" _

_Getting in the drivers seat, and handing her bandanna to Jak, Talya answered, "Here put this on your eyes."_

_Doing as he was told, Jak responded, "Okay if I do, will you tell me where we are headed?"_

_Starting the engine Talya added, "Yes, but its a surprise so you can't peek until we get there."_

_Concerned Daxter objected, "Look toots, just tell where we're headed or we ain't going." _

_Shaking her head, Talya sighed, "Fine since you're such an asshole. We are headed to my Inn where I'm staying at is that okay."_

_Feeling guilty Daxter apologized, "Oh okay then that's cool I guess since you trust us that much. I go along with you."_

_Pressing her foot to the gas Talya insisted, "Hang on tight this is gonna be a fast trip."_

Eyes closed and putting on the seat belt Jak hung on to the dash board, while Talya backed out of the track arena and headed to the K-Inn. The ride to the K-Inn was a quiet and fast, Talya drove Jak and Daxter to her place. With his eyes still covered didn't like the silence, decided to start a conversation.

_Wanting to talk, Jak began, "So babe, what's with all the secrets. If you don't mind me asking?"_

_Deciding to answer, Talya spoke, "Well since you are dying to know I'll tell you. Guess what we're here."_

Having arrived at the K-Inn, the place wasn't just come Inn it was a large fancy hotel that was on the best side of Kras City instead of where Jak was living at, which was a drafty old apartment full of metal bugs. Inviting them in the door man greeted Talya with a polite greeting of good day miss. Looking at the ceiling Daxter was impressed at scenery of the architecture of the different rooms. Taking Jak to the elevator Talya pressed the button which read pent house. In his mind Jak wondered, 'Hum how can a scruffy looking girl be able to afford such a room in a fancy Inn..' When they got to her apartment, Talya took off her jacket, placed her keys on the table and headed into her bedroom. Jak removed the red colored bandanna off his eyes, scanning the room, couldn't help, but be impressed that he was standing in the middle of such a fancy suite with a balcony.

_Taking of the bandanna, Jak wowed, "So this is where you're staying huh. I can see why you wanted to keep it on a need to know bases."_

_Getting out of the elevator, Talya continued, "Sure this place is impressive and all, but it's not the reason I keep to my self. Please come in and make your selves at home."_

_Sitting down in a chair, Jak asked, "Sure, don't mind if I do. Hey can I ask you something?"_

_From her room, Talya answered, "What do you want to know about me?"_

_Making himself more comfy, Jak implied, "Why did you bring me here to your place and what are your motives in protecting me."_

_Peeping her head out the door, Talya retorted, "If you give me a few minutes to change my clothes. I'll tell why I brought you here."_

Inside her bedroom, Talya hurried and changed her out of her racing gear into something more suited for the occasion. Taking some clothes from her suit case, she pulled out a pair brown colored pants, a black tube top, and of button up blue colored over-shirt. Talya put the clothes on her bed, grabbed a towel from the shelf, and entered the bathroom to clean up. Talya entered the shower, turning on the water, and made sure that the water was the right temperature. The water flowed over her scar covered body, washing away all of the days worth of hard racing and the stress that came with it. Standing in place Talya sighed quietly letting her troubles melt away.

Back in the sitting room Jak and Daxter got up from their chairs and decided to look around the room to see if there was any clues about the indentity of the masked racer. Daxter crawled off his friend's shoulder noticed a shell shaped necklace sitting on the table. Jak walked over to it and taking it off the table to get a closer look at it. The emblem of it was a like the one that Sig had with him. It was like there was some connection to him and the masked racer. _Jak thought, 'Looks like I found my next clue on her identity. Hum why would the masked racer have in her possession the crest baring protector of Mar.'_Daxter walked by the masked racer's bedroom where he peeped in the crack of her door, he rubbed his eyes and couldn't believe his eyes, of who was in the bedroom dressing. Daxter having made the discovery of the century, was about to tell Jak, when Vixie stepped in front of Daxter to keep him from going.

_Trying to move the fox, Daxter demanded, "Look foxy, get outta my way. I got to tell Jak what I just saw."_

_Not moving, Vixie growled, "I sorry Daxter, but I can't let you do that."_

_Stunned Daxter responded, "Huh you can talk, I thought that you were just a pet."_

_Scratching her neck, Vixie added, "Yes, what did you think that I was just some animal. Come on Daxter you'd have to a dumb ass not to notice an act when you see it."_

_Confused, Daxter muttered, "It's not that, what confuses me is why Talya is doing this in the first place. If Jak finds out that she disobeyed him, he gonna be pissed."_

_Backing him to the wall, Vixie remarked, "Well Daxter what are you gonna do blow Talya's cover or keep this under your hat."_

_Rubbing his chin Daxter reasoned, "Hum let me see...I'll keep it a secret for now." _

_Relieved, Vixie spoke, "Thank you we'll see about a reward later."_

_Wanting to get back, Daxter rambled, "Ah you're welcome."_

In her room Talya had fully gotten herself fully dressed, when she heard a knock on her bedroom door, hearing it was Jak on the other side. Talya in a rush put on her goggles and shades hiding her eyes from him. Exiting from her room, she walked passed Jak and headed to the sitting room to put her boots on and getting her necklace to put only to find it missing.

_Dangling it in front of her, Jak teased, "Looking for this."_

_Trying to get it, Talya answered, "As a matter of fact I am. What are you wanting something in return for giving it back?"_

_Putting it on her neck, Jak purred, "I want answers about why you're helping me."_

_Turning to head out, Talya countered, "Jak, there's been a bounty put on your head. I have been investigating on who put it out."_

_Walking with her, Jak snapped, "That's your reason for helping me are you wanting to collect it."_

_Not liking the tone, Talya argued, "No damn it, I need you help because I'm going uncover to find out who's behind it. That's why I need...you...your help."_

_Feeling bad, Jak_ _apologized, "I'm sorry for accusing you of fowl play."_

_Shaking he head, Talya assured, "It's fine lets get going to okay."_

Jak, Talya and Daxter left her place, where outside they got ambushed by about three thugs wearing masks on their faces. One grabbed a hold of Talya to try to hurt only to get a face full of her fist. Taking the guy Talya flipped him over her head, threw him to the ground, and pinning him to the ground with her weight. Jak had his hands full in dealing with his two thugs, one of them punched and kicking him, Jak being not so nice, turned dark beat them to a pile of nothing. Seeing that they were all knocked out except for one Talya took her thug, slammed him against the wall wanting answers,

_With her grip on him, Talya asked, "Alright creep spill it why did you and your friends pick a fight with us."_

_Against the wall he said, "I'm not gonna tell you shit."_

_Not liking his answer Talya dictated, "Well since I can't get you to talk. Maybe I'll turn my beastly friend here on you."_

_Seeing dark Jak's fangs, the guy confessed, "All right I'll tell you it was our boss Razor he sent us to sabotage your racer and to take out your friend. He said that it was Mizo's orders. Please don't kill me."_

_Accepting his answer Talya agreed, "Very well thug, you can go, but if you ever cross my path again you won't live very long got it."_

_the guy muttered, "Understand ma'am."_

_Calming down, Jak wondered, "Why you let him go. I could have taken him out."_

_Sighing Talya explained, "Jak, you don't get it do you. If you want answers you go to the source aka if the thugs were here then that means that this Razer guy is probably at the garage waiting for his thugs report. instead of meeting his thugs he'll be having to deal with us."_

_Liking the idea, Jak added, "I like your style doll. Lets go meet this guy."_

_Getting in her racer Talya suggested, "Sounds like a plan to me, hop in hot shot."_

Jak and Daxter hopped into the masked racer's vehicle, where they headed to garage. At the garage, Razer was waiting for news from his under lings, only to notice that instead of his thugs, he spotted Jak and Talya entering, hot under the collar. Walking over to the tool area with a sexy sway, Talya went to to find the tools to work on her vehicle.

While she was grabbing her gear, she seen an elfin male in a red trench coat, ogling her ass, remembering what the thug told her.

_To Jak's pointed ear, Talya whispered, "Jak, that's the guy, those thugs said they worked for. I'm guessing that he's the one that is calling the shots."_

_Walking up to him, Jak threatened, "Listen next time you and dirt bags want to start something, why don't you fight someone that's your own size."_

_Turning around the male spoke, "Well...Well what do my eyes befall me, if it isn't Jak and look who has caught his fancy, the rookie on the track, the masked racer."_

_Wanting attention Daxter added, "And...."_

_Giving a snug look to Daxter, he sneered, "and what, you bumbling rat."_

_Getting edgy Daxter fussed, "What about me dude?"_

_Not wanting to deal with Daxter, he ranted," Oh yes, you're the dumb ass from the pub and of course the sexy little number, who took down three of my men. But Jak... Jak, Jak, Jak. Your reputation surpasses you. Oh, please excuse my bad etiquette,. I'm called Razer. Perhaps you've heard of me? I'm employed by Mizo. Eventually everyone ends up as his employees and I see that you are in the company of my favorite female racer as well. So tell me darling when are we going on that date you promised me."_

___Staying calm, Talya exclaimed, "I see you haven't changed since our last encounter have you Razer."_

_Not liking Razer's tone, Jak fumed, "She and I are from out of town and the masked racer's with me__."_

_Taking a puff from his smoke, Razer countered, "Indeed, you both are, aren't you two? And both of you have making my boys look like asses on the track out there. Uhhmmhmmhmmm... Look here don't make me put on my gear and show you how a real racer does it. You both would be dead before I cross the finish line,"_

_Showing off, Talya hissed, "You don't scare me Razer, I'm able to take on anything you can throw at me. Jak and I aren't to be underestimated right Jak."_

_Watching his back Jak muttered, "I'm ready whenever you are."_

_Walking over and putting his hand on Talya's face Razer added, Oh, I'm sure that we'll race soon, but before I take my leave from here. How about I give your little girl friend something to remember me by huh."_

Pulling Talya to him, Razer pressed his lips to hers leaving a rough sour kiss. Talya not liking it took her hand and slapped him across the face leaving a slap mark on his cheek.

_Rubbing his cheek, Razer taunted, "I like my racing like my women...good and hardcore."_

_Putting himself between them, Jak raged, "Do you self a favor and keep away from the masked Racer got it."_

_Heading to the door, Razer noted, "Ehmmm... In the meantime, watch your backs. I've heard rumors that someone has arranged a little something this far in the season and to you my sweet masked racer I hope that our next encounter is a more pleasurable one if you catch my drift. Heh hmm hmm hmm hmm..."_

As Razer headed out the garage door Talya flipped the bird showing that she didn't like him what so ever. Seeing Talya's mood swing Daxter was better off not saying anything otherwise he would have to deal with a pissed off girl. Jak placed his hand on her to assure her not let that jerk get the best of them. Talya stormed out, headed to her racer, revved the engine and headed back to her place to go blow off some steam. Concerned Jak followed her, to see what he could to help, but by the time he was outside, she had already left leaving a set of heavy tire tracks.

_Looking at his friend Jak mumbled, "Dax, why is it that whenever I try getting close to the masked racer she always leaves me hanging. I know that I should be only her friend, but its getting tougher to figure out her indentity."_

_Seeing that Jak was down Daxter moaned, "Buddy sometimes its best to let the brush fire burn. When the masked racer is ready she'll reveal herself to you."_

_Having a slight grin Jak answered, "You think so."_

_Getting on his shoulder, Daxter agreed, "Trust me buddy I know she will. It's just that she has a lot to deal with. The masked racer is strong girl, she sorta reminds of Talya, if you catch my drift."_

_Raising an eyebrow, Jak responded, "What are you trying to say that Talya is the one behind the mask."_

_Daxter joked, "Maybe, but it's not for me to say. You'll have to figure out it for yourself."_

_Shaking his head, Jak agreed, "I guess your right Daxter, how about we go and head back to the Inn Room and call it a night."_

_Stretching his arms Daxter yawned, "I'm down with that one buddy. Lets go and get some sleep." _

Entering the empty garage Jak got in his vehicle and headed back to his drafty room. Jak pulled into parking area, exited his vehicle, and entered his room. Setting his keys on the table on the floor he found a letter addressed to him from the masked racer which read,

_Jak,  
Sorry for driving off in a bad mood leaving you with out any explanation. It's was because of what that Razer did to me, it made me feel like a piece of trash. Him kissing my lips makes me want to throwing up. You are one of the nicest guys on the racing circuit. If you want to I'll make up to you some way. I'll see about trying to find out about this Mizo guy. I'll be at the Bloody Hook tomorrow. here is another clue to finding my identity. Inside your letter you'll find a copy of my necklace its something that your familiar with. the mark of the protector. The star shaped crest that represents the one chosen to protect the Mar. Keep it in mind that every time you look at this emblem that I'm always there for you. So until I see you again. keep your self safe from harm  
Signed,  
The Masked Racer_

After Jak read the letter a small charm like pendant fell out of the envelop and into his hands. Taking the pendant and putting it on his belt loop. Jak removed his jacket, placed it on his chair, laid down on his bed, looked at the ceiling, and letting sleep take him. He turned over and went to sleep thinking about his feelings for the masked racer. Back at the K-Inn Talya entered her penthouse room, took off her jacket, placed it on the hook. Put her keys on the bed table grabbed her communicator to make an important phone call. At the Naughty Ottsel Tess was in the middle cleaning up from the nightly rush, when the phone rang, Having put the last of the glasses away, Tess hurried across the bar to grab it. Sig, who was still in the bar drinking lifted his glass so that she would bump into it.

_Taking the phone in hand, Tess answered, "Naughty Ottsel, Tess speaking, who's calling."_

_On her line Talya responded, "Hey Tess it's me Talya."_

_From the bar Tess called, "What's the matter Talya are you okay. How's my little snugly wiggly Daxter."_

_Shaking her head Talya murmured, "He's fine I need to know is Sig there. I need to ask a favor of him."'_

_Feeling a little down Tess sighed, "Sig it's for you."_

_Taking a swig, Sig grunted, "Who is it Tess honey."_

_Handing him the phone Tess added, "It's Talya, she's calling from Kras City, its sounds really important."_

_Catching the phone, Sig preached, "Hey Blueberry, what's ya needing that you're calling so late."_

_Lightly sighing Talya explained, "Sorry for calling so late. I need your help Sig, Please could you come to Kras City."_

_Worried Sig uttered, "What been happening there that you needed to call me."_

_Sitting up Talya explained, "Okay, Jak and the gangs been poisoned. Krew called us all for the reading of his will. Everyone drank this special vintage to toast his passing."_

_Sig replied, "What happened is everybody okay."_

_Talya continued, "That's the problem Sig, everyones been forced to race in this years Racing season because they were poisoned."_

_Stunned Sig yelled, "What poisoned? What about you did you drink it too."_

_Getting up Talya breathed, "No Sig, I had a funny feeling about so I didn't drink any. There also something else."_

_Recovering Sig jested, "What is it sweet heart."_

_Talya shuddered, "You've been watching the races right."_

_Clearing his throat Sig spoke, "Yeah, why do you ask.? That masked Racer is one hell of a racer to be able to keep up with Jak."_

_Talya confessed, "I'm the masked racer. I'm in the middle of a major situation. There has been a lot of illegal activity concerning the races and I'm trying out who put out the bounty on Jak."_

_Finished with his drink and getting ready to hang up Sig ordered, "You hang in there sweetie. I'll be on the next boat outta here. If you need an extra racer on your team Hun. Count me in anyways I gotta go I'll see you soon. Keep an eye on Jak and watch your ass."_

_Relieved Talya said, "Thanks Sig you're the best. May your journey be a safe one. I'll see you soon bye."_

_Sig retorted, "Bye Blueberry."_

With the arrangements made Talya hung up her communicator, she got up out of bed and changing into a pair shorts and sport bra. Talya pulled the bed clothes down to get ready for bed. Lying in her bed Talya looked at the ceiling, letting sleep take hold of her, started singing softly while falling into the depths of slumber.

At the Heaven City Port, Sig was getting ready to leave for Kras City. Sig getting on the boat heard the sounds of Pecker behind him.

_Getting on the boat Sig asked, "What in hell are you doing here Pecker head?" _

_Flying behind Pecker squawked, "Hey wait for me Arrkkk. I headed to Kras City too. I've asked to be a back up for the famous announcer G.T. Blitz."_

_Helping him on the deck Sig said, "Come on you stupid bird you can hang with me until we get there."_

_Flapping on to his shoulder, Pecker shrieked, "Thank you Sig for arrk the warm shoulder to perch on."_

_Rolling his eyes Sig complained, "This is gonna be a long boat ride."_

As the boat steamed off from the port Sig looked out to the sea thinking, 'Don't worry guys help is on the way.' While Pecker flew off of his shoulder barfing off the side of the boat sea sick from the movement of the waves swishing and splashing against the boat.

(A.N thanks for reading this latest installment of my story. my next chapter will have a lot of action, romance, thrills and maybe some comedy as well. So stay tuned until next time. Race on you all. Also to Hinasakii thank you for the inspiration. next one maybe longer hopefully.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Sig's Arrival in Kras City and a new co-host for G.T Blitz.**

_(A.N Thanks Hinasakii, for the help on this chapter you'll be happy to read and see how it turned out...Sig arrives in Kras City, Pecker makes his live feed debute. Daxter confronts the masked racer about her indentity... hope you all enjoy this action packed chapter...) _

Morning came early for Talya, she had a only a few hours of sleep, and with the arrival of Sig. She had to make sure that someone was at the port to pick him up. Grabbing her Communicator Talya dialed Seem's number at the garage. At the garage Seem was in the middle of working on the repairs to Talya's racer when the phone rang,

_Wiping his hands of oil, he walked over to answer, Seem addressed, "Hello this is Seem, who is calling please?"_

_On her line Talya called, "Hey Seem, Talya here, I need a favor from you."_

_Putting the rag in the bin, Seem answered, "What is it that you need of me?"_

_Sitting on her bed Talya yawned, "I need for you to pick up my friend Sig at the port. He'll be arriving sometime today."_

_Getting confused Seem wondered, "How will I be able to identify him."_

_Clearing the air Talya informed, "He'll be wearing clothes from Spargus City and he'll be in the company of a really annoying monkey bird. If you are still confused make a sign with his name written and he'll find you. Don't worry Seem, he's not a bad guy, under all that heavy attitude he's just a big old softy."_

_From his line Seem clarified, "I shall go and pick up your friend. Where should we meet you."_

_Getting up and looking out her window, Talya implored, "Bring him to K-Inn. I'll meet you in the lobby in a while. I need to get ready so until the meeting. Bye."_

_Seem called, "Until our encounter peace be with your spirit."_

Talya hung up her communicator, got on her racing clothes to prepare for when Sig arrived at the Inn. Talya put her on leather pants, black t-strap and leather jacket on. She finished up the outfit by putting on her goggles and blue tinted shades to hide her eyes. Vixie got up from her side of the bed shook her fur and joined Talya down stairs. Opening her door Vixie peeped her head out making sure that no one was out in the hall way. Seeing it was clear Vixie barked three times. Talya rushed down stairs to wait for their arrival.

With the boat pulling into the Harbor, Sig smelled the dank smell of Kras City it was like coming out of a clean area and into a more fifty one. Grabbing his bags Sig thought, 'Hum the first thing I ought to is meet with Talya to see what the game plan is.' Leaving the ship Sig spotted a monk holding a sign saying '**SIG' **in big letters on the sign.

_Heading over Sig asked, "Excuse me young one, are you the one sent to fetch me."_

_Taking his sign down Seem answered, "Yes I was sent here by the masked Racer to bring you to her."_

_Flying to them Pecker squawked, "Sig what are you... arkkk doing? You need to see what this masked racer wants from you?"_

_Putting his hand over its beak, Sig grumbled,"Can it you stupid bird brain. We can't talk here there might be someone in the area spying."_

_Taking the bags, Seem murmured, "He's right we need to talk at a place that's less crowded. My friends has instructed that we meet at a place called the K-Inn."_

_Throwing his bag over his shoulder Sig reasoned, "Sounds good to me so lets hit it and Pecker keep you fat beck closed." _

_Flying away Pecker shrieked, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways, Arkkkk. I have been an offered a job as a co host so I bid you arrrkk. Good day."_

The strange monkey bird flew off in the opposite direction while Sig and Seem headed to the K-Inn. When they arrived Sig's eyes widen at the sight of the building being so fancy. Sig whistled, _"Woo talk about a fancy meeting place."_Walking into the building there so many different elves checking in and checking out. One was a bell hop carrying bags for someone else. Entering the lobby Seem noticed that Talya was sitting at a table, tapping her foot in waiting. Sig walked over to the table, plopped his bag on the ground and nodded his head in greeting to the masked racer.

_Pulling her shades down, Talya spoke, "Hey there tough guy, what you been up to?"_

_Recognizing her, Sig sighed, "Not much since the time of the dark makers defeat. Although I've been busy keeping things in order in Spargus since Damas' passing. It's not an easy job running things there."_

_Nodding Talya agreed, "I understand Sig, now you're probrably wondering why I called you here to Kras City right?"_

_Wanting to know Sig stated, "Lil Missy it sure would help if you'd explain what's been going on."_

_Taking a drink Talya explained, "Ahem okay here it goes. Jak was summoned to Kras City for some will reading, I wanted to go with him, but he told me not to. Therefore I dressed up and became the masked racer to be able to do my duty as the protector of the Mar, like you did. When we got to the place of the reading a female named Rayn, gave everybody this special vintage which everyone drank. I had a funny feeling about it and didn't drink it, but Jak and others did, which it was poisoned, so in order to get the antidote Jak and the others are being forced to race in the Kras City grand champion races. If they don't win they're end up dead. That should pretty sum it up in a nut shell."_

_Having heard it all, Sig responded, "So let me get this straight. You not wanting to be away from Jak, so you dressed up as a mysterious racer. Jak and company have been poisoned from the drink. and you have been racing and Jak doesn't know its you."_

_Blushing from his answer, Talya stuttered, "Ah Yeah that's pretty much it."_

_Getting ready to fall out of his chair, Sig laughed, "Ha...Ha...Ha... I have heard some d__oozes _in my day, but never anything as crazy as this."

_Glaring at him Talya fumed, "I don't think its funny. There is also some seriousness to this story as well."_

_Wiping the water from his eyes Sig apologized, "I'm sorry sweetie its just that I've never seen such ambition to towards one before."_

_Feeling her face blush Talya sighed, "When you trying to protect the one you love sometimes one has to be extreme in order to help them. Wasn't like that with your child and Dina."_

_Changing his attitude, Sig noted, "Hey now lets leave me outta this."_

_Looking down at her drink Talya apologized, "I'm sorry for mentioning her, it's just I'm a little tense up in trying to find out who's pulling the strings in these death races."_

_Getting back on the subject, Sig wondered, "Do you have any clues about this guy."_

_Taking a sip of her water, Talya implied, "All I know is that the thugs I took out work for this guy named Razer. He has someone over his head, a guy by the name of Mizo. What I want to know is how in the hell are we going to nail this jerk."_

_Fixing his seat, Sig offered, "How about this for an idea. I'll check around uncover to get some clues. While you keep an eye on Jak. I'll call to inform you of anything I find."_

_Snapping her fingers Talya expressed, "That's a perfect idea. You can be my eyes and ears in the crowd while I race. Thanks Sig. If you need a place to crash, there's spare room at the pit Garage where Seem can set you up."_

Having discussed the plan Sig took his bag and headed to the garage to meet Seem about his staying arrangements in Kras City. Talya headed back to her room to prepare for anything major today. Talya had gotten a message from Seem telling her that there was a event at the Bloody Hook and that all drivers had to report in.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Jak was getting up to get ready to head out to the Bloody Hook, the place where racers meet before a race. Jak looking out through his window, felt a little lonely, grabbed his communicator to call Talya,

_Hearing her com rang, Talya answered, "Hello, Talya here what's up?"_

_Through his line Jak called, "Hey baby, its me."_

_Glad to hear him, Talya implied, "Jak, it's good to hear from you. How's things been in Kras City."_

_Looking at the ceiling Jak sighed, "Oh I've been a little stressed lately. I've had a major race called Dethdrome. I got jumped by some thugs and the masked racer helped me."_

_Concerned Talya wondered, "Are you alright. I guess that this masked racer chic isn't so bad since she saved you. So do you want to hear what I have been up to."_

_Twirling his keys, Jak muttered, "Yes I'd love to hear about what's been going on."_

_Scratching her head, Talya spoke, "Well I've been working really hard on some things. I was in the bazaar getting something for Tess, and these guys tried to hit on me. So I pretty much took them out. Been trying to keep myself busy since you've been gone, but other than that things have been hectic since the racing season started."_

_Readjusting his position Jak observed, "It seemed that you have been busy lately. Have you been thinking about me as I have about you."_

_Sitting on her bed, Talya teased, "You know I have Jak. When you come back to Heaven City I want to do something with you."_

_Getting up Jak proposed, "What did you in mind?"_

_In her com Talya purred, "Oh maybe a romance date for two and perhaps a drive around the city. I want to show you my racing skills. If that's okay."_

_Liking the idea Jak agreed, "Sounds good baby...hopefully we can go to our favorite place and spend time alone."_

_Making her voice sound sexy, Talya enticed, "I'm counting on it. Anyway I better let you go before things get to tense. I have some business to attend to. So I'll call you later...Bye my blond hunk."_

_through the speaker Jak flirted, "Back at you...babe. I Love you. Bye."_

Hanging up his com, Jak breathed deeply for the conversation was a very intense experience, it was like the more he heard Talya speak the more excited he become. Needing to clear his head Jak, got up out or bed, got on his jacket, and headed to the Bloody Hook. Daxter seeing his friend was leaving jumped onto Jak's shoulder to go as well. Getting in his vehicle Jak calmed down, started the engine and blazed out of the parking lot. Jak turned on his radio and was listening to some music to calm his nerves.

_Seeing his friend's state Daxter mentioned, "What's the matter Jak women trouble?"_

_Turning the music down Jak sighed, "I called Talya this morning."_

_Being his asinine self, Daxter countered, "So what did you two talk about something spicy."_

_After hearing the comment, Jak fumed, "No we just talked like we have always done."_

_With his head in the gutter Daxter sneered, "Yeah right Jak if it was a just a chat then you wouldn't be turning red as a wumpbee's butt."_

_Trying to not to blush Jak ranted, "Look Dax, do you want to know what we were talking about, fine then I was making plans for a date."_

_Not meaning to be an ass Daxter apologized, "Sorry dude, I guess I was being a bone head."_

_Getting out of the vehicle Jak noted, "It's fine we're cool. Just drop the subject."_

_Wiggling his eyes Daxter hinted, "So this date it is going to be full of fun... huh."_

_Smacking his friend Jak added, "That's something for me to know and for you to stay out of it."_

_Walking into the Daxter finished, "Fine buddy, just don't forget to give all the juicy details about it."_

Jak and Daxter arrived at the Bloody Hook, which at this point in time everyone had gathered to watch the main screen about the upcoming races. Talya dressed in her racing gear entered the bar, where she sat down on a chair about four feet from Jak was at. Noticing her Daxter jumped off the couch, walked up to her, and sat down by her.

_Crawling onto her lap Daxter remarked, "Hey hot mama, what's cooking?"_

_Tilting her head Talya snapped, "Your ass will be if you don't stop hitting on me got it."_

_Backing off Daxter muttered, "Okay doll you don't need to be hostile. It's all good. Right."_

_Walking over Jak expressed, "Daxter, stop with the sassy behavior, you can't be hitting on every girl you meet."_

_Standing up to leave Talya retorted, "It's alright I'll just be going now."_

_Touching her shoulder to try to render his friends big mouth Jak added, "Sorry about Daxter, he can be a jerk...wait a sec... Daxter was hitting on you. Funny running into you here masked racer...So what's up."_

_Sitting back down Talya mused, "Oh nothing much here. I called in a favor to a friend of mine to help us out."_

_Wanting to know more Jak jested, "Does this friend of yours have a name."_

_Fixing her jacket, Talya muttered, "Yeah **He **does, but at this point in time he wishes to remain anonymous. If you catch my drift."_

_Nodding Jak agreed, "I don't blame him though. there's too many of those that are the type to shoot their mouths."_

_Looking up to the big screen Talya requested, "Jak, check it out. Looks like G.T. Blitz is about blow off some more hot air."_

_Scooting closer, Jak finished, "Lets watch and see what going to happening for the races today."_

On screen,

The view screen turned on showing G.T Blitz back on the air getting ready to announce, Through the loud speakers G.T. Blitz began, "Hey fans to the G.T. Blitz show. Its seems that network has decided in order to bring in more ratings to give me a co-host to my show. Hmmph... I can't think of anyone outdoing yours truly, but sadly we must, so please let me introduce to you my new "color" co-host as it was needed... Mr.... eh... Pecker?" Out of nowhere Pecker popped onto the screen screeching, "Thank you G.T. and greeting to all you fans out there watching, I'd like to say thanks to the network for giving the chance me to save this crappy little show." G.T. Blitz laughed, "HA! Ha... ha... Yes, well, nice to have you here... Pecker"

Seeing Pecker on screen put a bitter taste in Jak, Talya and Daxter's mouth. For his annoying ranting was more embarrassing than annoying. Daxter stunned, just couldn't believe that the annoying monkey bird had gotten such a sweet gig,

_Eyes Widen Daxter sputtered, "Ah man, How in the hell did he get here."_

_Placing her hands on her eyes, Talya carried on, "I have not the foggiest, but I can assume that my friend can tell me."_

_Shaking his head Jak annoyed, "Man I have to feel sorry for G.T now for having him on the show."_

_Continuing to watch Talya joked, "Not really that host deserves everything he gets."_

_Putting his finger to his mouth Daxter shushed, "Shhh... lets just watch."_

As the show continued Pecker and G.T were still on talking about was to come on the show, Pecker squawked, "My main assignment is to investigate the so-called "super bet" on this year's big championship race and to find out the identity of this so-called masked racer. My sources say that a high level underworld crime boss is involved. But oddly enough my sources haven't return calls, but enough about that. I'm interested in the masked racer. So fret not fans I will uncover the truth about them both and report my findings right here on the our show, G.T.." Holding his mic G.T added, "Of course you will. And let me just speak on behalf of my fans it's really SO perfect hosting with you. My feathered fiend...ah I mean friend." Tapping his shoulder thus moving G.T off guard Pecker finished, "Me to Blitz-man. I will be your best amigo." Feeling his hair move G.T Blitz grabbed Pecker's neck as he muttered, "Why you little feathered sh....I'll kill..."

Cutting back to the Bloody Hook, Jak, Talya and Daxter could help themselves as they laughed at Pecker and G.T Blitz's little scene on the live feed. Beep...Beep....Talya touched her side and took her com off her side pouch checked the I.D. which showed it was Sig on the line.

_Turning to Jak, Talya explained, "Not meaning to cut our chat short. I got to take this call. I'll be back in a bit. So hang on for a second." _

_Confused Jak noted, "Whoa there's no need to leave on our account. How about you take your call, while Daxter and I get you something to drink."_

_Taking the com to her ear Talya decided, "Okay you go on ahead then I'll talk in a bit."_

Agreeing Jak and Daxter headed to the bar keep to get them all something to drink. Talya slipped over to a corner spot away from the crowds to talk to Sig, who was on the other line.

_Through her line Talya responded, "Yo Sig, what the news so far."_

_On his line Sig boasted, "Hey Blueberry, just calling to let you know that I found out something about the thugs you took out."_

_Scooting forward in her booth Talya talked, "What's the scoop Heavy hitter? did you find anything useful?"_

_From his line Sig muttered, "As a matter of fact I did.. word on the streets says that there was a lot money being bet on the death race happening today. One of the thugs I so happily beaten answers out of told me that there's a new racer that will be racing." _

_Fixing her chair Talya answered, "I see good job on your end. Keep in touch with me, if you find anything else. Look I have to go now. I'm in the middle of something important got to go Bye."_

Just before Sig could say any more about what he had learned Talya hung up on him._ Pissed off Sig raved, "Damn that girl. she hung on me before I could tell her about that racer." _

_Working on another project Seem agreed, "Tell me about it... she always does it to me. When I tried to warn her of the dangers of the races."_

_Putting his com on his belt Sig muttered, "Talya's as stubborn as Dina was, when she was alive. Sometimes that girl scares me to where I worry my self to death." Looking at the ceiling Sig finished, "I hope that she doesn't get in anything over her head. I don't want to her to end up like my wife." _

Back at the Bloody Hook Talya sat at the booth waiting for Jak and Daxter to bring her something to drink. Talya put her communicator back in her pouch as Jak carried the glasses over to the table and sat down beside her.

_Giving his look of suspicion, Daxter posed, "So toots who was on the line."_

_Taking a sip, Talya inquired, "It was my informant not that its any of your concern my little orange friend."_

_Jumping on to the table Daxter continued, "Oh I was just a little curious about who you were talking to."_

_Scratching her head, Talya inquired, "What are you getting at fur ball."_

_Acting like he knew something, Daxter pointed out, "Oh nothing, yo masked racer, may I have a word with you alone. Jak, Me and your friend here are going to take a walk. It is okay."_

_Putting his feet Jak grumbled, "Sure go ahead just be back because we may have a race to get to."_

Heading out the door Talya followed Daxter wondering on what was going on. Looking down at the little orange animal Talya thought, 'So what Dax's deal anyway its not like that he knows something about me.' That was when it hit her like a ton of bricks, Daxter knew about her secret and he was going to tell Jak. Stopping about several feet away from the bar to find a place in the shade Daxter leaped onto the patio table while Talya took a seat,

_Wanting some answers Talya remarked, "Alright Daxter what's the deal? Why did you want to talk to me by myself?"_

_Sitting down on the surface Daxter confessed, "I know your real identity. So there's no need to hide it Talya."_

_Trying to hide it Talya snapped, "Oh okay so what if you know my identity. What are you going to do tell Jak."_

_Shaking his fur Daxter teased, "No I'm not because I promised Vixie I wouldn't."_

_Petting his head Talya offered, "So what do you want in order to keep you quiet?"_

_Rubbing his hands Daxter sneered, "Okay since you're offering I want a nice long petting, to ride in your racer the next race, and of course dinner at that fancy bistro at the Inn you're staying at."_

Thinking that she wasn't going to agree Daxter waited for the so-called answer of no to come out of Talya's mouth. Daxter eagered to see the reaction of Talya to his little requests, but instead got a different answer.

_Nodding her head, Talya agreed, "Done, just do me one favor, don't tell Jak about this agreement. I want to tell Jak on my own time."_

_Tapping his foot Daxter gloated, "You're lucky that I found out before Jak did. We both know that Jak would be a little disgruntled if he knew that you disobey him."_

_Seeing Jak coming up from behind, Talya shrushed, "Daxter chill out."_

_Walking over to them Jak wondered, "Disgruntled about what....Daxter."_

_Turning around to see Jak standing there, Daxter stuttered, "Disgruntled... about losing a race to this fine looking filly. Anyway we'll talk later toots."_

Daxter hurried back into the bar leaving Jak and Talya in a very confused and awkward sitution. Looking at each other silently it was the most intense several seconds of torture one could have ever seen,

_Breaking the silence Jak questioned, "So what did you two discuss?"_

_Averting the conversation Talya lied, "Oh nothing... much that you have to worry about."_

_Placing his hand on hers Jak laughed, "Okay shall we get ready to head to the track. We are to report the track area for transporting us to where the next race is be held."_

_Walking with him Talya mused, "Lead the way hot shot."_

Side by side Jak and Talya headed to the garage where the transport was waiting to take them to the next major race of the season 'The Death Race at the Precursor Temple which was located in the area of a old Precursor Temple. The monks had designed the track specially for the racing season. Arriving at the temple Talya and Jak got out the transport to go to their racing vehicles. Looking around the temple Talya was amazed that the precursors had such amazing architecture for the tunnels were made from such fine stone and the track was perfectly designed for the right occasion.

_Blaring through the com Seem warned, "Talya you need to know that this is a death race in order for you to get in the next round of races you need to place in the top three."_

_Through her line Talya affirmed, "Understood Seem, you set back relax and leaving the racing to me..."_

_On the line as Sig spoke, "You be careful out there sweetie and don't lose you cool got it. Remember its just like when we were driving in the waste lands. Keep your eyes and ears open..."_

_Hearing what he said Talya finished, "Got it Sig, just watch me race..."_

After their words of encouragement and warning Talya cut them off started her engine to prepare for the race. Jak in his race nodded to her as his way of wishing her luck. Out of nowhere Daxter dropped into her front seat as he had leaped from Jak's to hers. Getting comfy Daxter found the seats were more cushioned that Jak's were,

_Fasten his seat belts Daxter prompted, "So Toots are you ready to show me what this baby can do."_

_Pulling down her goggles Talya bragged, "You my young animal friend haven't seen anything yet. Oh I'd better hold on tight if I were you."_

_Concerned Daxter questioned, "Why...."_

When the lights turned from red to green Talya pressed the petal to the metal, a in a burst of speed, she blazed onto the track as the race began as Daxter yelled, "AHHHHHH!" The other racers were along side her as she buzzed passed to catch up to Jak, who was in second place. The race started out a easy as the others were getting their strategies in order to win. Talya had already had hers in place, that she pressed the green button on her panel. Turning on her shield early was the perfect way to keep the bullets from damaging her racer. Daxter sat in the seat yelling his poor lungs out at how fast she was going. Jak in front of her took out the racers in front which allowed him to take the lead in first. Talya in second kept up, seeing that Jak was okay. Daxter sat up in the front seat where he spotted a the racer behind her trying to get a lock on them...

_Scared Daxter muttered, "Talya, someones got a lock on us...."_

_Pressing a blue button Talya shouted, "No sweat Daxy boy...watch this trick..."_

When she pressed the blue button Talya activated the back weapon system that shot three heat seeking missiles that locked on to any racers that came in range...Boom the racer behind her was blown to bits. While two more were knocked to the side. Through the speakers the announced yelled, "Now heading into lap two...we have Jak in first and the masked racer in second...." Jak was having troubles of his own as several racers were trying to knock him out of the race. Being ever so smart Jak left a bunch of land mines along the track Talya spotting them on her radar made sure not to get hit by them. Daxter watched as Jak kept the lead in the last part of the second lap. Talya keeping them at bay kept up as well and with a few large bursts of speed Jak and Talya finished the race with Jak in first and Talya placing second. The announcer shouted, "Congrats you have been qualified for the Kras City Grand Prix... Let's hear for our competitors..."

At the finish line Daxter jumped out of Talya's racer and headed for Jak's shoulder relieved that the roller coaster ride was over. Seeing the masked Racer Jak walked over to her and reached out to shake her hand on job well done..."

_Reaching out Jak praised, "Great racing out there today."_

_Taking his hand Talya jested, "You're weren't so bad your self hot shot."_

_Heading back to her racer to take it to the transporter for its repairs Talya smiled and waved good bye._

_Just before she left Jak wondered,"Hey aren't you going to tell me your name."_

_Turning to face him Talya stated, "Look I can't reveal my self to you yet, but instead I leave you this clue."_

_Scratching his head Jak sighed, "Okay what's the clue..."_

_From her jacket pocket, she took out a lock of her hair, placed it in his hand, and smiling her best smile. Talya quoted, "Jak, when ever you are in need of a protector I'll be there, through thick, thin, bad times, and good times. no matter. I have been there from the times of prison, to the times of the waste land... remember my hair smells of the sea... I'll see you back at the Bloody Hook. Chow hero..."_

Pleasing a kiss on his head Talya in a sexy matter walked to the transport leaving Jak, and Daxter still dizzy from the speed from her racer fainted on Jak shoulder as he too went to the transport back Kras City. Arriving at the transport Talya was greeted by Seem and Sig.

_Looking at the damage Seem pointed out, "It looks like that the racers are getting more dangerous. We'll need to start the repairs as soon as we get back to the garage."_

_Putting her hand on the side Talya retorted, "I guess you are correct Seem. Look I'll leave the repairs to you. When we get back I told Jak that I'd see him at the Bloody Hook."_

_Getting in the transporter for the racer Sig boasted, "That sounds like a good idea. Talya you go meet Jak. Seem and I can handle the repairs. So get your little ass on the transport."_

Talya parted from Sig and Seem, and entered the other transport, where it took her back to the Bloody Hook. Jak and Daxter were already in the transport when she entered and sat down. The large transporter took off to Kras City the ride back to the city was a long and boring one as Jak slept most of the way back, while Daxter sat next to Talya.

_Nodding his head Daxter started, "Damn toots that was sure on hell of ride. Where did you learn to race like that."_

_Petting his head Talya explained, "That's easy Daxter I learned how to race when I was Spargus City with you guys. While you guys were out on missions I used to take the tough puppy out to the track where Kliever taught the basics to me."_

Moving over to Jak, who was still sleeping Talya placed her hand on his face to feel him. The transporter moved roughly where Jak slipped from his sitting position and landed on Talya's lap. Jak stirred a little, but not enough to wake. After a little while the transporter landed with a loud 'Thud' waking Jak in an instant.

Waking up Jak yawned, "Have we made it back to Kras City?"

_Looking down at him still lying in her lap and blushing Talya stammered, "Uh yeah we are here..um you are sort of in a very sensible situation right now..."_

_Turning his gaze upward, Jak sensually voiced, "What that I passed out in you soft lap...You are so warm hearted to me....It makes me think of you like Talya..."_

_getting even redder Talya gasped, "Oh....I don't what to say, but please could you move. I don't want to get up and slam you into the floor, from my moving outta this seat...okay."_

_Moving himself Jak requested, "Hey Dax and I are headed back to the Bloody Hook. So I was wondering if you wanted to get something to drink and talk about the next up coming races."_

_Standing up and stretching her arms Talya suspired, "Hummm that sounds like fun...sure I'd be happy to go..."_

_Grabbing her hand Jak prompted, "Great let's get going..."_

In a swift motion Jak grabbed Talya's small gloved hand, and as soon at the transporter was at The Bloody Hook, they entered the establishment to have a good time as most friends do. waving to the bar keep Jak ordered three different types of drinks, one for Daxter, little ottsel pal, Talya aka the masked racer and for himself. The drinks that he had gotten were as such to be that Daxter's drink was a purplish colored liquid that was hot to the taste as it would go down. The masked racer was given a fruity type of bevage that was flavored as a pineapple/mango like fruit...found in the jungles of heaven forest... While Jak just had a drink that was sort of like a root beer type. Having a good time Jak, Talya and Daxter raised their glasses as a toast of friendship. After they had toasted Jak went again to take another swig of his glass. That was when the moment was ruined by none other than G.T. Blitz and his crappy floating camera...

_Entering the lounge and tapping Jak's shoulder, G.T. Blitz muttered, "Ah ha here's you've hanging Jak. Taking in some of the local sun? Ha ha... you are certainly in need of it, you're extremely pale on camera. Listen, I just wanted to tell you and your friend that you can gain some cool upgrades by doing odd jobs that the Commission has posted and as well as others who might ask."_

_Removing his hand from Jak's shoulder, Talya interrupted, "So what the offer G.T. Blitz. If you insist on needing help then ask, not just barge in like we're your gophers lets hear the job first?'_

_Looking interested Jak wondered, "What types of jobs are you wanting done?"_

_Being curious Daxter questioned, "What type of upgrades chum?"_

_Walking over a little ways, G.T. Blitz explained, " Oh some really good upgrades! For here's the job, there are these digging robots that went insane in the Kras Dirt Stadium. We...I need to them t be destroyed before something or someone gets hurt. All you have to do hunt them down, take them out and the upgrades be your reward..."_

_Taking another swig Jak burped, "Sounds like a good offer."_

_Sitting by Jak, Talya muttered, "What's the catch for the job."_

_Not liking the idea, Daxter bursted out, "That means it must be really dangerous!"_

_Turning to hear what G.T Blitz was saying, Talya observed, "So this job must have more than just your usual riff raff to be giving such a high stakes reward."_

_On their stools to face him as G.T. Blitz: "Shit...It is... but the prizes are worth the danger, and believe me you'll need them. That is if you want to continue in making your car strong enough to keep up with the Vetran racers on the track. The job's waiting if you want it. But be careful there, we wouldn't want to put two of our star racers in any type of deadly situation that they can't get out of."_

Talya watched G.T. Blitz as he left the Bloody Hook for there was something about him that didn't seem right like he was counting on Jak, Talya, and Daxter taking the job. Jak concerned about placed his hand on her shoulder to try to keep her cool. Getting up from the barkeep Talya, Jak and Daxter headed out to their racers to the dirt track to do the job that they were hired for. Unaware that a shadowy figure was following them in his racer a little ways behind them.

To be continued....

(A.N That's all for this chapter for now. I decided to leave a cliff hanger which means that the next chapter is going to be action packed, comical and of course romantic...So stay tuned until next time where, Jak Talya and Daxter on the job. with some rouge robots, dealing with a new challenger, and of course Sig makes the racing scene. so til next time race on. Kudos)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Raging robots, Entering the Kras City Grand Prix and Sig makes the scene. **

_(Previously on the masked racer we find Jak, Talya and Daxter hanging at the Bloody Hook when G.T Blitz came in to see about a job offer concerning the Kras City Dirt Track. Where a bunch of killer bots are on the loose wreaking havoc... We find our heroes heading into a major deal with robots on the rampage, qualifying for the grand prix and good old Sig making his racing debut. lets see what happens this chapter. To Hinasakii thanks for the help, for the good advice and for such positive feed back. and to Desteny star thanks for been such a good fan.)_

Heading to the dirt stadium Jak, Talya and Daxter entered the main track to find a bunch of holes all over the place. From her racer Talya calibrated her radar to pin point the locations of the bots that were on a rampage. Turning on her race Talya got prepared to take on the robots on the loose. Jak seeing Talya from his vehicle, nodded as he revved his engine and they headed into the track to take care of business. At the starting line Talya started her racer to prepare for anything that would show itself.

The track looked like a war zone where the death bots had turned the track into a disaster area. Talya looked through her goggles where she spotted her first kill bot. Turning on her Eco weapons, she aimed the guns at the would be targets. Pressing the button Talya had the target locked and destroyed it before it had the chance to do anymore damage.

_From her com Talya muttered, "So Jak, how many have you taken out so far..."_

_Taking a look at his radar Jak answered, "Well doll I have trashed about four to your three. From my radar it seems that there are a bunch more..."_

_Through the speaker Talya radioed back, "Rodger that hot shot....Looks like it time for me to pull out my special weapon for this one...Watch from your side and see the fire works..."_

On her console Talya pressed a green colored button, where once was three kill bots charging was now just a smoldering pile of scrap metal. Driving by Talya used her racers side guards and scooped the scrap and placed in the back seat of her vehicle... Waving to Jak, Talya blazed past him with her fingers showing that she had taken out three more which made her total of kills to seven to four. Jak liking the edge put the petal to the metal to start a robot rampage of his own taking out any and all tin cans that came in his path. By the time of early evening the kill bots were all gone except for a large bleep that was Talya's and Jak's radar. Driving towards it looked like a large ATV type model racer with a large bulky looking being in the driver's seat.

The driver began laughing in a what sounded like a machine like voice as he tried to shoot a large missile at Jak's race. Talya spotting the projectile on her radar took action immediately and fired off a missile to counter it. Jak in a rush jumped out of his vehicle thinking that his life was to end when the missile aimed for him was stopped about twenty feet away leaving what looked like fire works in the twilight colored sky. The explosion of the blast made the track light up with such a sight. Jak stood by his racer watching the sky for a second until it stopped.

Talya in the meantime was chasing the assailant all over the track trying to keep up with the driver's speed. From her racer Talya spotted the driver's head, her eyes widen as Talya thought out loud, _"That driver isn't a flesh type being...It looks like some sort of machine type of being. I gotta stop him before he/it leaves the track."_Pressing her foot to the gas Talya in a rush caught up to the driver that she fired a shot and damaged the drivers' vehicle enough to stop it in their tracks. The driver in a blaze of smoke burned out of the track before Talya had a chance to see what he/it looked like. Jak pulled up in his vehicle, jumped out of it and ran up to Talya to see if she was alright.

_Catching his breath, Jak huffed, "Hey are you alright...where did that driver head to?"_

_Putting her gun away, Talya sighed, "It looks like he was headed out of the stadium. It was to dark to tell what direction exactly."_

_Concerned Jak wondered, "So who or what was that."_

_Looking up at the sky Talya remarked, "I'm not for certain, but I'm going to find out. Um Jak not meaning to cut our time short. I need to be heading out."_

_Taking her hand, Jak uttered, "What about your share of the bounty..."_

_Getting her racer, Talya finished, "Hang on to it until later...Oh before I leave I'm having dinner at this Bistro Cafe' at where I'm staying and I was wondering would you and Daxter like to join me and my pet for dinner this evening..."_

_Sure of his answer Jak retorted, "Sure I'll join you for dinner, what time did you have in mind..."_

_Starting the engine Talya stated, "Tonight around six."_

_waving good bye Jak yelled,"Good I'll see you tonight then."_

Jak watched as the masked racer drove off in a burst of smoke Jak thought, 'Looks like tonight I'll be having dinner with a friend tonight. I need to call Talya to inform her of what's been going on.' Getting into his race he headed back to his inn room to get ready for his dinner date with the masked racer and to check on Talya since it had been a while since he had called her. Else where Talya had gotten to the garage where she heard Sig and Seem talking...

_Inside Sig blared, "Seem I have decided to enter this racing competition. I want to see about helping Jak and the others. But mostly I want to make sure nothing happens to Talya...she's all I got left..."_

_Shaking his head Seem sighed, "I know it must be tough seeing the one you care for risking her life, but you must understand Sig, as a protector Talya has to make sure that no matter what happens no harm must come to 'The Mar' as is once was your duty so it falls upon her shoulders...."_

_Taking a breath Sig stormed, "You shouldn't have to keep reminding me about what happened to Damas...as his second in command I'd made sure that he was able to get out of Heaven City. Damas knew the risks when he got that call from Jak...even if meant that he wouldn't live to see another sun rise...He did what he could for Jak. He treated Jak like his own son. As I treat Talya like my own adopted daughter...I never did find out what happened to my little one, but something tells me that she's safe and happy where she ended up."_

_Continuing to work Seem spoke, "Sometimes things play out the way they do...for it's the will of the great creators that decide it..."_

After hearing their conversation Talya entered the garage where she sat in the old chair in the corner from out of nowhere Vixie came barking out of the store room and leaped onto Talya's lap, reaching up and licking her face.

_Trying __to get Vixie to stop licking Talya wondered, "What's the matter honey. Did you miss me that much?"_

_Calming down Vixie answered, "Yeah I did, so how did your race turn out. I seen it on the live feed with Sig. Sig thought you were awesome behind the wheel."_

_Petting her head Talya nodded, "Sig thought I did really well even if I came in second place after Jak."_

_Grabbing a chair and sitting down Sig loudly-voiced, "Talya, your skills were off the hook. Those trips into the wasteland sure came in handy. Having gotten in the top three is damn good. When you are out on the track keep your eye on the goal... Oh there's something else I'm going to be entering the Kras City racing competition."_

_Stunned at what Sig said, Talya shocked, "What are you kidding? No offense Sig I don't need you trying to hold my hand. I'm not a child."_

_Taking her hand Sig preached, "I'm not entering the race to watch you Talya. I decided to enter to help that crazy bastard of a boy friend of yours."_

_Feeling a little down Talya sighed, "I'm sorry for drawing to conclusions Sig. I thought wrong... Hey do you have a racer to drive yet..."_

_Looking at the tarp Sig spoke, "Not yet why?"_

_Walking over to the tarp Talya presented, "It's your lucky day with some of the left scrap parts I found after the races I had Seem whip this little baby together. May I present to you 'The Extreme Former."_

_Looking at the vehicle Sig nodded, "I like it baby....this thing is going kick some major league ass. Oh also I found out some information concerning that so-called rumor about someone throwing some heavy green."_

_Eager to hear Talya imposed, "So what the word Sig?"_

_Rubbing his hand on the hood Sig began, "Well word has it that there's some new racers were hired to race for this Mizo's team, some of them are assassins on the prowl for bounties."_

_Seeing her watch Talya finished, "Thanks for the information oh before I forget I had a run in with one of those racers you were talking about. He was a machine like guy. Something tells me that I need warn Jak about this. Oh shit I need to get going. Come on Vixie..."_

_Blocking her way Sig questioned, "What's your hurry?"_

_Getting into her vehicle Talya bragged, "I have a date to get ready for. I'll see you soon Sig bye."_

Talya picked Vixie, set her into the racer, got in and drove off to the K-Inn to get ready for what would a perfect evening of dinner and a good time. Talya in her vehicle heard her communicator beeping. looking at the id Talya spotted Jak's number grabbed the head phone and answered it,

_With ear piece Talya answered, "Yo Talya here?"_

_On his line Jak called, "Hey baby what's up?"_

_Looking at the road Talya implied, "I'm currently out on some errands."_

_On his bed Jak murmured, "Errands you sound really busy...hey when I get back to Heaven City. Are you going to be busy?"_

_Checking her book Talya pried, "Why do you have something special planned?"_

_Repositioning himself on his bed, Jak revealed, "Of course baby...we'll have dinner after the grand prix race...dancing at the naughty ottsel, we'll go to our favorite place and watch the stars. So how does that sound."_

_Liking the ideas Talya tempted, "That definitely sounds good. Look I'll talk to you later on tonight I have some things I've got to do okay. Bye lover-boy."_

_Getting ready to hang up Jak concluded, "Until later on sweetness...bye Talya."_

Talya turned off her communicator as she entered the K-Inn's parking lot to find that she had arrived. In a rush she got out her racer and headed to her room to get ready for her dinner date with Jak and Daxter. When Talya got to her door she found a letter on the door from Sig which read,

_Talya,  
I wanted to tell you that since I'll be racing in the competition that you should know that even if we are friends I'm not going to easy on you. So keep you chin up and watch your ass and I'll watch mine until the races. I'll talk to you when I can. So stay safe and keep on protecting Jak. Keep your identity secret safe from those pricks on the track.  
Signed,  
Sig, new leader of Spargus City._

Talya took the letter and placed it in her pocket. Pulling out the outfit she had bought from the K-Inn shop Talya hurried up got undressed entered the shower to get ready for the date. Vixie laid in the chair to keep watch in case of anyone should try anything. In the bathroom Talya put on the outfit she was wearing a twilight blue t-strap shirt, black over-shirt with golden buttons, a long pair black cargo pants and to finish her outfit she put on her leather jacket. Talya did her hair as she let it flow, only to put in a couple of silver colored clips in it. Putting her goggles on her side. Talya put on her shades and began to get Vixie ready, by giving her a bath, brushing her fur from head to tail and to finish Talya put on a small heart shaped charm choker on her neck. With that done Talya was getting ready to leave when she heard a knock on her door. Looking through she looked to see who it was.

_On the other side of the door Jak mumbled, "Daxter, we could have waited for her down in the lobby."_

_Sitting on his friend's shoulder Daxter dared, "Ah hell no not when those creeps are down there snooping around."_

_Scratching his head Jak puzzled, "Why were those guys down there. It was like they were trying to find information..."_

_Eyes widen Daxter blurted out, "Jak they were trying to find out which room the masked racer was in. I hope that they didn't spot us walking up here."_

_Punching his fist in his hand Jak threatened, "Those assholes better not lay on finger on her or they'll be hell to pay."_

_Seeing Jak worked up Daxter speculated, "Jak are you getting feelings towards the masked racer."_

_Turning red Jak denied, "No why do you ask."_

_Acting serious Daxter reminded, "Because Jak, you're dating Talya and that would break her heart if you were to stray from her."_

_Covering his ass Jak uttered, "It's not like that...we're...just...Oh hey there..."_

Talya opened her door just when Jak was about to say something about his relationship_. _

_Wondering what was being discussed Talya asked, "So boys what were you fighting about?"_

_Hiding his blush Jak lied, "Oh Dax and I were fighting on who was better looking."_

_Pretending not to know Talya fretted, "Okay boys lets head down get something to eat."_

Jak, Talya and Daxter walked down the stairs to the K-Inn's directory to find the way to the Bistro. When they arrived at the diner it seemed that there weren't very many in the establishment. Jak took the chair to help Talya sit down. Vixie stayed on the floor waiting for her meal. Daxter found his spot in a small high chair as for Jak he sat across the table facing the masked racer.

_Taking his hand Talya began, "Before we eat there is something that I've wanting to tell you for the longest time."_

_Stopping her in mid sentience Jak halted, "Look if its about you having feelings for me you should understand, I'm in love with my girlfriend in Heaven City. It wouldn't be right for us to not to be more than friends."_

_Looking into the candle light Talya inquired, "That I understand, but that's not it. What I was saying was that I had gotten in contact with my informant and he found more information concerning the one behind that super bet on the competition. You should know that Mizo, has been hiring new drivers for his team and some of them are getting paid big money for kills."_

_Upon hearing the information Jak interrupted, "I see Mizo has hired more muscle for the races...I guess he's getting edgy. What else did you find out?"_

_Getting to the point Talya continued, "When we was at the Dirt Stadium I was being chased by a mysterious racer. From the looks of the one. He/it didn't look elf like. the racer seemed more machine then elf."_

_Rubbing his goatee Jak declared, "Ah I see it seems we are going to have to watch our asses huh...So what was you about to tell me before I cleared the air about us."_

_Getting up to leave Talya jeered, "Oh nothing never mind...I should be going I have..."_

_In a rush Jak echoed, "Wait...don't...go...yet."_

As Jak grabbed her hand, the masked racer's shades fell off and landed on the floor thus revealing her face right in front him. Just before Jak had the chance to get a look at her face Daxter took action as he leaped on to Jak thus blocking his view from her. Daxter signed for Talya to hurry up and hide her face from sight. Talya grabbed her shades to put them back on her face. Taking Vixie, Talya rushed out of the Bistro not saying a word.

_Trying to get Daxter off Jak cursed, "Damn it what in the hell are you doing."_

_Wrapping his hands around Jak's head, Daxter lied, "You looked like you had something crawling on your shoulder to I went to get it off of you."_

_Finally getting Daxter off his face Jak fumed, "Jeez Dax if there was something on my face all you had to was tell me. Not pounce me like some animal_."

After Jak managed to peel his friend off his person, he scanned the area to find that the masked racer had paid for her dinner and was sitting on a bench in the lobby petting her pet. Talya felt a sense of relief that Jak hadn't found out about her identity. As she stroked Vixie's soft white fur she thought, _'Man that was a close one. Next time I should wear some sort of covering over my face just in case that happens.' _Seeing that she was in the lobby Jak walked over to and sat down next to her...

_To her ear Jak whispered, "I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't want you to leave on my account. If your were hiding your face from me for a reason I understand. I don't want you to feel violated in any way what's behind your shades is your secret and should only be revealed when you feel its time for you too."_

_Touching his face Talya melodiously uttered, "Thank you Jak for understanding my feelings."_

_Taking her hand Jak informed, "You should get your shades an attachment to keep them from falling off okay."_

_Before getting up to leave Talya understood, "Okay I'll put that in mind thanks." Pulling out a box from her pouch Talya added, "Oh this for you...its a little something for you..."_

_Looking at the box Jak pleaded, "What it is?"_

_About five feet away Talya called out, "You'll have to open it to find... bye."_

Putting the box in jacket pocket Jak headed out the restaurant to his vehicle, Talya with tears in her eyes watched as Jak drove off. Talya headed to her room to call it a night. In her room Talya changed out her outfit and into something more comfy. Vixie seeing her owners jumped on to the bed to see if she could cheer Talya up. Taking out the picture of her and Jak from a couple of years ago Talya held it to her chest as she softly sang...

_In his vehicle he stopped a few blocks away and looking up at the stars Jak proclaimed, "Daxter by the end of this racing season I'm going to find out who that masked racer is and stop that damn bastard Mizo. That I swear..."_

_Shaking his head Daxter rejoined, "Jak you need to focus on the races. If you miss Talya then call her buddy I'm sure that right now she misses you too."_

When they got back to their dusty old inn room Jak removed his jacket, boots, gear and went over to his bed where he placed the box on the bed table. In Jak's mind of brief image of the masked racer's face flashed in his mind as he looked at the ceiling as he slowly drifted off to sleep muttering, "Talya..."

Talya drifted off to sleep wondering on what was going to happen in the next part of the racing season. Else where things in Kras City was heating up as Sig was testing out the new racer that was provided for him to race in all through the evening Sig drove all over the city hitting every last dive, and slum tavern he could find to track the thugs that worked for Mizo.

The next day Jak, and Daxter headed to the garage to help Ashlin who was working on her car. when Rayn casually walked in to check with him about his points score on his races.

_Looking at his records Rayn announced, "Jak, you've been getting great points for the season so far. But, I heard a nasty rumor about someone throwing big money around, hiring top rank mercenary drivers to race. Whoever he/she is, they want to beat us to a pulp."_

_From the side of her racer Ashlin added, "I also keep hearing that about that masked racer and that those new drivers are getting paid extra for kills, and I'm sure they would anything to win to sink as low as cheating."_

_Not liking the conversation Daxter groaned, Oh peachy! That's all we need is more killers on the track."_

_Walking in the room Talya, Razer and a large red robot, called UR-86, walk up to the lounge area. Talya walked over to Jak and nodded to him as her greeting. Jak nodded back as in not to say much since trouble had made their appearance finally._

_Watching some racers enter the lounge, Ashelin mentioned, "Uh oh, here comes that masked racer chic and trouble with a capital T."_

_Grabbing Talya's hand Razer bragged, "Well, well... what do you we have here, the masked racer, a rat and his mangy animal. So sweetie have you considered my offer about that date."_

_Removing her hand from his grip Talya hissed, "I see that you're still haven't gotten the hint yet Razer, so what's with the tin can..."_

_Being sarcastic at Razer, Daxter taunted, "Oh, you're and your fiend...are a real riot."_

_Walking over by Jak, Talya and Daxter, Razer introduced, "Oh by the way have you met Mizo's newest racer before? This is UR-86, the deadliest driver on the planet... rivaling me of course. Hmmh. '86 holds some of the top scores for kills in a single event. Even I have to watch my ass on track."_

_Glaring at the large robot Talya stormed, "So tell me something has your friend been up to anything recently..."_

_Slowly moving around Razer rebutted, "No why you ask my love..."_

_Moving her glaze back to the robot Talya sneered, "Oh nothing just curious I guess..."_

Looking down to Talya, UR-86 stood like a stone as they had met before. The large machine making his robotic sounds walked over to where Daxter and with his strong grip UR-86 grabbed Daxter by the head and starts spinning him around and about like a rag doll. Seeing this happening Talya grabbed his arm to get him to release Daxter. Only when she grabbed the machine's arm flashes of the Dirt Stadium came into her head and a face of a bald type guy with tattoos showed as well. Having let go Talya dropped his arm stunned at what she had seen. Jak helped her out briefly.

_As he walked Razer finished, "Oh, don't be bashful. This tin can loves animals... so he can stomp them flat. Hmmhaheheh... Good luck in the races. Towards Talya's direction, Razer flirted, "And to you my love...I'll see you soon..."_

Blowing a kiss Razer walked by leaving the robot to mutter something in his language. While he too walked away from the scene...Talya looked at the robot foe like she knew that trouble was stirring. Seeing Talya give such a look Ashlin walked over to her wanting to know about her.

_Sitting down Ashlin wondered, "You're the masked racer everyone has been talking about. So Sugar, might I ask you some questions on why you entered the races and who hired you."_

_Fixing her shades Talya retorted, "If you think I'm as dirty as that bastard Mizo, let's get on straight...Red...one I'm not that kinda of girl and two I only race because I choose to... For there's one thing you know about me and that's I'm no ones bitch got it..."_

_Liking her answer Ashlin bragged, "I like your attitude doll, just keep out of my way and stay away from Jak..."_

_Seeing that they were about to have a cat fight Jak stepping in addressed, "Hey now Ashlin you need to back off. The masked racer in on our side. She's racing for her own reasons so lets just leave it at that okay."_

_Backing off Ashlin stammered, "Alright Jak, I'll back off, as for you masked racer I have my eye on you so don't step one step out line...for if you do there going to be hell to pay got it."_

Ashlin got up and headed out leaving Talya, Jak, Daxter and Rayn scratching their heads on what just happened. Looking at the clock it seemed that there was to be another race lined up for those that were in the Kras City grand Prix qualifier. Jak, Talya and everyone else headed down to the track to enter their races to get ready for the big event.

_Walking to Talya, Jak advised, "You be careful there today. I'd hate to see anything happen to you okay."_

_Opening the door Talya sassed, "My...Jak I didn't know you cared so much about me. huh..."_

_Turning red from the remark Jak muttered, "No... its just that there some pretty mean assholes out on track and well..ah anyway watch your ass..."_

_Getting in her vehicle Talya teased, "Don't worry hot shot I'll take you advice okay...You just watch yours okay..."_

Heading to his racer with his face still beet red Daxter shook his head as he couldn't that Talya said what she did to Jak knowing that she was the one behind the shades. Starting the engine to his car Jak let a deep breath to get himself psyched for the race. The announcer blurted out, "Racers to you mark...ready....race..."

The sounds of the engine roared as they all drove in a blaze of smoke. Jak slammed on the gas was gone faster than bat of out hell. Talya activated her turbos and followed Jak's example. Others followed as well Having taken an early lead UR 86 managed to take out three of the racers in one swoop. Seeing that this guy was going to be a problem Talya thought fast as she turned on the Eco shield that was new and improved since it was upgraded to handle a lot more damage. Vixie kept her head down as she watched the others as well letting Talya know what was happening.

By the time of the second lap Jak was in second while Talya was in third things had to change or there Talya would be able to get in the Grand Prix, Talya not thinking pressed the blue button which locked a missle aimed at UR 86's racing vehicle that did enough damage to it for Jak to take the lead. The announcer yelled, "Did you see that racing fans the masked racer took out the lead driver with only one shot... Looks like Jak had taken the lead with the masked racer in second...let's see what happens in the next laps..."

In the third and lap Jak and Talya managed to keep their places as for UR 86, the tin plated jerk tried again to take them out only to fail in his attempt as a land mine had attached itself to the bottom of his racer..._(A.N a little surprise left by the masked racer. ha ha eat that bad guy)_Headed into the final stretch of the race, Jak and Talya were neck in neck on who would be the winner and with the results being a photo finish it was shown on the big screen that Jak had taken the gold and Talya took the second place yet again, but with her points scores over all it was enough for her to be able to be qualified for the Kras City Grand Prix.

In the winner's circle G.T. Blitz rushed over to hand Jak the prize, which was a new racer for his team, called "the Dragonfly" Looking at the racer Jak was impressed by the way it looked, but even though he had the glory of a winner he scanned the area to see where the masked race had taken off to find that she yet again disappeared from the scene. Pecker flying over head spotted Talya's racer as it entered the garage area. Pecker keeping his distance as he overheard the conversation between the masked racer and her pit crew...

Arriving at the garage Sig gave Talya a big bear hug in congratulations for her place in the race. Seem took a look at the damages of the racer to what had to be done..

_Touching the hood Seem reported, "It seems that the new upgraded Eco shield worked perfectly huh. The damage to your racer was as bad I thought it would be."_

_Petting the hood Talya jested, "Not at all Seem, but that UR 86 guy, he was relentless towards the other racers though I managed to get a few good hits on him before he could get the jump on me and Jak."_

_Getting out the tool need to remove dents Seem affirmed, "I'm glad for you Talya, but know this... when one is on the track one must always show mercy to others. Even if one has a metal exterior."_

_Sitting down in her chair Talya pondered, "I understand what you're saying Seem...I didn't spend all that time with you monks not to know when and where not to show mercy. I'm not a monk you know. I'm the protector of 'The Mar' you have told me over and over my duties are to protect him...You know its really hard to do my duty when I'm also dating him..."_

_Shaking his head Seem breathed, "I agree you aren't a monk... and you need to follow what's in your heart. Always know this when you're protecting the one you love...keep an open mind and an open heart..."_

_Putting his hand on her shoulder Sig commented, "Look you go out there and give them hell."_

_Smiling Talya finished, "Thanks Sig for the encouragement...Hey I'm back to lounge to see Jak so I'll see you soon."_

Talya got up and headed to the loung to see what the racing results were on who was getting into the Kras City Grand Prix. Jak sitting on the couch seen Talya, patted the couch for her to sit by him.

_Patting a spot, Jak implied, "There's a spot by me Daxter and I are getting ready to watch the latest results of the qualification races to see what the latest news."_

_Sitting down Talya remarked, "Thank you...I'll sit down and watch the results with you."_

_Taking his finger Daxter shushed, "Shhh....be quiet and lets watch..."_

On the big screen the camera showed G.T. Blitz playing in the lounge as the rest of the team sat to see what the old wind bag had to say about the racing results.

_On screen G.T. Blitz blared, "Hello racing fans. We're live for the biggest sport in the Eco world. From the looks of things the competition has been really feeling the heat. As the piles of smoldering metal lay on the sides of the track. Ha ha ha ha... Stay tuned for all the results and thrills."_

_Wondering about G.T's hair Daxter questioned, "How does that guy get that shine in his hair? I must know his secret."_

_Shaking her head Talya chuckled, "I'm guessing that the shine is from all that grease from not washing his hair."_

_Thinking what Talya said was funny, Jak laughed, "I couldn't agree more about that one."_

_Walking over to Ashelin spoke,"Looks like we'll be seeing some pros out on track huh."_

_Sitting in the chair away from the others, Rayn added,"Oh boy... That Blitz chap gives me the willies and the smarmy bastard's even worse in person. If only he were to..."_

Just before Rayn could finish her sentence G.T. Blitz walked in and ruins the moment of every ones conversation with his annoying voice and his bad ego trip. Walking in G.T Bitz acted like he owned the placed went to the center of the room to say what was on his mind.

_Being loud G.T. Blitz boomed, "Yo people, did you all catch my show? *whistle* You all have some serious competitors today. People have been betting big money. They say the results of this championship is going to to you guys and Mizo's dream team. Ha ha ha... Still, the odds say your team falls short of Mizo's group.."_

All of sudden a rough dressed Elfin male walked in as he spoke to make the scene more interesting. Jak and Daxter turned to see who it was noticing the masked racer greeting like he was her good friend. Talya nodded as he walked in to reveal himself,

_Walking in Sig revealed, "That's because those fools haven't figured me to enter!"_

_Stunned Daxter and Jak uttered, "Whoa its Sig."_

_Focusing his eyes G.T. Blitz declaimed, "Is the camera out of focus? It seems that Sig has entered the competition. This is going to things even better than I thought. But, if you all pardon me, I've got some real racers to interview...Chow."_

_Not liking this new development G.T. Blitz walked out cursing something under his breath. Talya watched him for she didn't like where things was heading. Acting like she was all that Talya sat on her spot on the couch when Sig walked in. _

_Acting like they just met Sig began, "Well what do we have here.. Sorry I'm late for the party, I heard about your situation from a good friend. That's why I never drink on a job. Also I never trust a dead man. Don't worry about, I'll help you get that antidote..."_

_Nodding Talya added, "If you guys need back up count me in..."_

_Ashlin: Easy for you both to say, your lives aren't on the line."_

_Looking Talya's way Sig continued, "For my friends, I'll go into the bowels of hell to save them..."_

_Getting up from his Jak noted, "It good to know that you're on our side Sig."_

_Winking at Talya Sig spoke, "Its great to be reunited...Now let's see about where and when this "competition." is taking place."_

_Getting up to stretch Talya finished, "So Sig is it? Looks things are going to be heating up...huh..."_

_Nodding at her Sig understood, "Damn straight it is...hey girl... so what your story...."_

_Seeing them act so funny Jak interrupted, "Sig...ease up on her would ya..."_

_Being cocky Sig imposed, "Sorry Jak... I'm treating all I first meet this way.."_

Looking at the screen at where the races were taking place Talya got up to get something to drink. Wondering what was wrong Jak followed her to see if there was anything he could do... As he was going to see about Sig's behavior Jak looked down to find a silver colored clip on the ground...Picking it up Jak thought, 'Looks like you've left me another clue. I must know who you are..masked racer...'

To be continued...

(A.N. Next chapter things are really heating up as the Kras City Grand Prix has a new threat on the track which would mean that UR86 is going to be trying something fishy...so tune for the next exciting chapter until next time race on.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven The Class One Grand Prix events,**** UR-86's total defeat and something is fishy in the underground**

_(A.N. Thanks for the reviews this chapter. It's going to be very interesting this chapter UR-86 get his butt kicked, Jak goes on to the Class 2 races and there will be a break in the indentity of the masked racer to tune in to this exciting installement of the masked racer.)_

It was nearing the time for the First Grand Prix events of the season at this point the races were going to a lot more difficult as well as dangerous. Talya knew that she had to keep her self up to power if she wanted to be able to compete with Sig in the up coming races. Looking at the clock that hung in her room she looked to see that it was really early yet. Still in her bed Talya stretched her arms and went to grab her communicator to call Jak. Talya pressed the buttons for Jak's number to give him a call. Breathing softly Talya smiled as she held the communicator to her ear to hear the sounds of his line ringing as she waited for him to answer.

At the same moment Jak was in bed sleeping soundly when his communicator started ringing its really loud tone to it. Jak half asleep pulled the covers off his shirtless body to get up to answer it. Rubbing his eyes of all the sleep that had built up over the night Jak looked at the number of the one calling him.

_Still sleepy Jak yawned, "Hello Jak here?"_

_On the other line Talya softly addressed, "Jak did I call you at a bad time..."_

_Realizing it was Talya on the other line, Jak stuttered, "Talya, not at all, I was just a little groggy getting up."_

_From her line, Talya chimed, "I understand it can be a real pain in the ass getting up in the morning. Trust me I have trouble myself sometimes."_

_Sitting up in his bed Jak joked, "I hear you about that one. So Talya, what made you want to call me?"_

_Walking around her room, Talya breathed, "Oh no particular reason I just wanted to hear the sound of your voice since you've been gone a while. If you know what I mean."_

_Lying back against the frame Jak teased, "I get it now you must really miss me don't you. I can see why you would with arms as strong as mine to hold you, could it be that you miss my warmth next to you as we sleep together, or maybe its my low musky sensual voice that says sweet words only meant for you to hear."_

Hearing what Jak was murmuring through her line ran tingling sensations ran down Talya's body as if Jak was there with her right there and then. Figuring out how to respond to what Jak was telling her Talya thought of the perfect thing to say to Jak's sweet words.

_Sitting back down on her bed Talya taunted back, "Of course I do, but what I really miss about you are your rough yet soft lips as you press them against mine as we kiss. Its like kissing you makes it worth while. Especially we are close enough to feel each others bodies_._"_

_Stunned at what she said, Jak gulped, "Whoa I must be a really good kisser if you say things like that huh."_

_From her line Talya spoke, "You know it Jak. I can't until you get back. Then that's when things will really get intense if you know what I'm trying to say."_

_Nodding Jak mumbled, "Oh yeah I get it."_

_Looking at the time Talya finished, "Look I have to let you go. There's are some things that I have to do . So I'll talk later Jak."_

_On his line Jak talked back, "I'll call you later baby Bye Talya."_

_Before pressing the button Talya voiced, "I'll be here and Jak I love you. Bye."_

Hanging up his communicator Jak got up from his bed as he headed to the bathroom to relieve the sexual tension brought on from his conversation with Talya. Jak went into the shower turned on the cold water removed his night clothes and let the cold water run on him until his body and hair were soaked completely. Daxter woke up from the sounds of the shower as he shook his fur back into place from sleeping on the arm chair on the opposite side of the drafty room that they were staying at.

In the shower Jak was trying to calm down from the really intense conversation that Talya and him had just minutes ago. Taking the shampoo from the holder Jak put some in his hair to clean it since it he had woke up with the worst case of bed head ever. With his hands Jak rubbed the suds of the shampoo in his scalp until all of the dirt and grim was gone. Turning the water to a warmer temp Jak rinsed all of the suds off his head and let them fall to the shower floor where they flowed into the drain. After he was done Jak took the towel from the hanger wrapped himself, headed back into his room where he got dressed to head to the lounge to see about what races that were going to be held.

_Sitting on the chair Daxter muttered, "Feel better Jak?"_

_Putting his jacket Jak wondered, "What do you mean Dax?"_

_Rolling his eyes Daxter sarcastically announced, "Oh you know your little hot and heavy conversation you had with Talya on the communicator. Man you must be really got it bad for her since you know... it's been a while since you left."_

_Turning red at what Daxter was getting at, Jak answered, "What are you getting at and besides I'll make it up to her and then there's that masked racer chic. She knows how to race.. those legs...that sexy stance...and that perfect butt. It makes even the best of us want to just lose control..."_

_As Jak was talking Daxter muffed, "Yeah since its Talya under those features..."_

_Hearing what Daxter breathed, Jak wondered, "What did you say Daxter?"_

_Covering his ass Daxter lied, "Oh nothing Jak... just a curse word about the conditions of this room."_

_Getting his keys Jak insisted, "Look pal we need to hurry up and get to the lounge if we want to see what going on about the races."_

Leaving the room Jak and Daxter headed for the lounge looking forward to what was going on during the racing season. As Jak and Daxter walked in the lounge there sitting on the couch was none other than the masked racer herself. Spotting the masked racer Jak walked up and planted himself down next to her. Through her shades Talya saw that Jak and Daxter were needing a place to sit down so she scooted over a little and they sat down.

_Being his usual self Daxter greeted, "Hey sugar, what's you been doing?"_

_Grabbing her glass of her drink Talya answered, "Oh you know getting Intel from my informants. As matter of it seems that there's a lot of dirty dealing going on about that new racer that's entered the races."_

_Putting his hand on hers Jak mumbled, "So that means that this newbie is going to be trying something shady right."_

_Grabbing the remote to turn on the view-screen Talya finished, "Definitely, whoa check it out it looks like G.T Blunder and Pecker are on again. Let's watch and see."_

After the live feed was turned on then it cued to a TV camera view of Blitz and Pecker doing their report at the Kras City track.

_Fixing his hair G.T. Blitz shouted, "Once again racing fans we are bringing you all the latest racing action as close as we can get."_

_Showing Pecker squawked, "Arrrrk Yes indeed The winners here will move one step closer to the qualification for the big championship races. Also I have heard more rumors about the mysterious masked racer. She was sighted staying at the fancy K-Inn and has been investigating the other racers."_

_Continuing his report G.T. Blitz interrupted, "But that step could be right into the afterlife. For you see UR-86 has never lost this event before and the crowd screams for another mechanical mashing here today. And as for the masked racer chic let's see if she handle herself against UR-86's smooth skills."_

The Camera showed UR-86 for a few seconds as he/it was doing some stupid poses to show off. Watching the screen Talya thought, 'I didn't robots could have such a large ego sort of reminds me of Jak when he won against Errol.'

_Watching the poses G.T. Blitz added, "Check it '86's confidence, his body, and his game face is just perfect makes us wonder how he/it has such perfect features."_

_Being a smart ass Pecker retorted, "Yeah, he's a robot. What's to expect of a tin can. Now that Masked Racer talk about a body, her long legs, smooth skin and those curves..ohhh it just makes me tingle in my feathers over such beauty."_

_Not interested in the sudject G.T. Blitz snapped, "What's so great about her anyway bird brain? Like all the other racers out there she's gonna get her ass kicked."_

_Hearing that Pecker screeched, "Are you out of your mind or something. I have been watching her this season and she has shown some guts against all that had raced."_

Cutting back to Daxter and the others looking up at the TV as Sig walked into the room where he walked over to Jak and the masked racer.

_Feeling scared Daxter gulped, "We're dead meat."_

_Winking at Daxter, Talya assured, "Daxter don't be afraid of that bucket of bolts. Jak and I will take him. it out. Trust us and have faith in me okay."_

Seeing the wink Daxter smiled for he knew Talya had something planned for the metal racer. Sig noticed Talya's actions as he walked towards Jak to give them a pep speech.

_Grabbing his peace maker Sig warned, "Watch yourselves out there, Jak, masked racer, He/it can really light up the track, both with his speed and his powerful weapons."_

Talya through her shades noticed that Jak was really tense walked over to his shoulders to work out the tension in his muscles to prepare him for the race ahead.

_Taking his shoulders Talya spoke, "Here let me work out the tension in your shoulders before we head out."_

Putting her hands on his shoulders to massage him Jak tensed up something fierce as her touch was something very familiar like he knew it. Talya from behind squeezed Jak's shoulders first to see where the tension was located. As Talya massaged Jak moved his shoulders and neck in sync with her hands to help remove all of the pressure from areas that were tense.

_Still working her magic Talya mumbled, "So how do you feel now."_

_Moving his neck Jak answered, "I feel less tense, where did you learn to massage like that."_

_Moving down to lower his lower back Talya retorted, "Oh its just a gift, when you have lived as hard I have you learn a few things in the wastelands. Feel better."_

_Getting up from his spot and adjusting his body, Jak ordered, "Yeah as a matter of fact I do. So Let's smoke that tin can."_

_Following him Talya finished, "Oh one more thing watch out for UR-86, he/it has something planned."_

_Putting his hand to her face Jak reassured, "Don't worry about me honey, you just go out there and race your best. Teach those bastards a lesson in racing."_

With his words of encouragement Talya hopped into her racer thinking, 'Don't worry hot shot, they won't know what hit them when I get done.' Jak got into his racer ready to show his style, Sig got in his ready to do his thing. As the lights turned from red to green the announcer spoke, "Ready set race." The race began as the racers took on the track with such high speed. It was the first lap was very confusing from all of the twists and turns that was making it troublesome for the other racers. Jak and Talya took on an early lead to be able to keep the others from trying to buzz past them. Talya activated her weapons to leave a few little surprises for UR-86 just in case he was going to try something fishy. As Jak was keeping his lead Talya was in second place watching his back as she spotted a missile on her radar.

_Through her com link Sig spoke, "Listen in Blueberry you have an incoming missile headed right for you. You need to take action."_

_Taking her com Talya responded, "No problem Sig I'll turn on my shield and fire a counter missile to block it."_

Talya took action as she activated her shields and fired an missile to counter the one aimed for her. Boom the missile was blown to bits as Talya increased her speed to head behind Jak as they headed into the second lap. The second lap was a even tougher as UR-86 was trying to take the lead from either Jak or Talya, Keeping her guard up made sure that nothing was going to happen to Jak. So she sped up to catch up with Jak on the track. Jak blazed his engine as he kept his lead to able to advance in the next events of the Class One Grand Prix qualifications. In the final lap Jak was in the lead and Talya was in second place the race was headed for the final stretch, when UR-86 fired a bomb that was aimed for Jak's racer. Talya fired her back guns and blew up the bomb before it could cause any major damages to his vehicle but instead dinged hers. Jak and Talya raced to the finish line where Jak got a gold metal and Talya was in second. Jak had automatically gotten into the second event with him getting gold metals up to this. Talya went on because her skills as a racer and for having such high scores. UR-86 went on because of his boss hiring him and because it was good for ratings.

After the race Jak, Talya, Sig and Daxter headed back to the lounge to see about what was going to happen for the next event of Red Grand Prix. Talya walked over to the bar, where she got something to drink for Jak, Daxter and Sig. Taking the bottles to the couch Talya handed Sig a bottle to see if he wanted.

_Looking at the bottle Sig spoke, "Thanks for the offer, but I don't drink on the job."_

_Through her shades Talya muttered, "Mr. Sig is it the contents of the bottle isn't liquor. Its water, and besides I don't blame you I don't drink either."_

_Walking over to Sig, Jak wondered, "Yo Sig, the masked racer wasn't trying to be rude. She was just trying to be nice."_

_Shaking his head Sig finished, "I know that Jak, its just you can't let your guard down when it comes to others whether they are friend or foe. Look I gotta get going to the next event. I'll see you all on the track and tell your friend I'm sorry."_

As Sig walked out of the lounge Talya was stunned at how she was treated that she figured that it was best that way. Jak went back over to the couch where he took a drink of his bottle not understanding why Sig was acting this way. Talya got up from her spot and rushed out after Sig to ask him of his bad attitude problem.

_Seeing her get up Jak questioned, "Hey masked racer, what's the rush?"_

_Turning to face Jak, Talya answered, "Oh nothing I just to do something real quick I'll be back in a bit."_

_With that Talya rushed out the door to see about Sig, she spotted where Sig was walking and in a rush ran to catch up with him._

_Still running Talya yelled, "Sig wait up for a minute, I need to talk to you."_

Hearing her yell Sig stopped in his tracks until Talya was caught up with him he stood in place tapping his foot. Talya caught up to Sig catching her breathe before she began talking to him.

_Waiting for to catch her breath Sig inquired, "Spill it what is it that you wanted to ask me."_

_Calming down Talya explained, "I wanted to know why you acted the way you did toward me in front of Jak."_

_Crossing his arms Sig stated, "You want to know why I'll tell you Talya I can't act as I normally do around when Jak's around or your cover will be blown. We have act like we don't know each other otherwise Jak will get suspicious of your identity. We need to be careful if we are going to lure out the one behind the whole deal. Look honey I need to focus on the races and about getting info okay. I'll be in touch soon. Bye."_

_Understanding Talya nodded, "Okay Sig, I'll be in touch. Inform Seem that my racer needs upgraded for the Class 2 races."_

_Waving Sig finished, "I'll tell him and see you on the track okay."_

Talya headed back into the lounge where Jak and Daxter were sitting down waiting for the results of the event of the Class one races. Talya walked in and sat back down on the couch by Jak, at this time had finished his bottle of water. Talya sat down when her beeper went off, which had a message from Seem that read, "Congrats on your race I also started working on a new racer. head to the garage after the races to look at it and bring in yours for a tune up Seem."

Jak, Daxter and Talya heard the speakers as it blared all racers to their vehicles the event two race is about to start. Talya fixed her boots and finished her water and was getting ready to head to the transporter to the track.

_As she was leaving he grabbed her shoulder Jak wondered, "Tonight after the races meet me at the Bloody Hook, I want to celebrate our victory with you."_

_Removing his hand Talya rebutted, "We'll see okay and if not I'll see you later."_

Talya hurried to the transporter to head to the track of where the races were taking place. It was a very tiring event that it was only two laps. Jak and her blazed through the race like a breathe of fury as UR-86 didn't stand a snowballs chase in hell that the mechanical racer was utterly defeated to where he placed third in the standings.. The event three race was a real challenge for Jak, Talya and Daxter that when it came to the hard core business Jak took the competition to the cleaners. After the race Jak looked around to see if he could find the masked racer to find a note on his hood that read, "See you later I just have to take care of something first chow'" the masked racer

Talya followed Ur-86 until she had him cornered in on the other side of the track, she got out of her racer where she confronted UR-86 face to face. The machine got out of it's/his racer ready for a fight Talya got into position ready to take him down.

_Ready for him to strike Talya ranted, "I need answers tin can and since you're the silent type looks like I'll have to beat them out of you. So come on steel for brains lets see what you've got."_

Not saying a word UR-86 activated his weapons where he began firing his guns at her. Talya in a burst of speed dodged his bullets as he fired them at left and right. Talya hid behind her racer making sure that she had a clear shot of when she could be able to strike the mass machine. UR-86 kept firing his guns until he/it ran out of ammo, Talya from her placed heard the clicking sounds of the robots guns running out of bullets. Talya leaped out from her racer, there she did a flip and kicked the robot on to the ground pointing her laser at its head to get about getting some answers about who was behind that underground bet.

_Pointing her gun Talya interrogated, "Who are you working for and why are they rigging the races."_

_Just before Talya could any answers from the robot, it/he started shorting out and it spoke, "Self destruct in minus ten seconds..."_

Seeing the timer Talya got off the robot in a burst of speed as it got ready to blow up. The tin can blew into several pieces leaving only its mother board intact. Talya took the mother board of the machine placed it in her pocket and headed back to the lounge to see Jak and Daxter about the results of the Class one Grand prix results, but before that Talya took her racer to the garage, where Seem was busy working on a new project for the Class Two races. Talya pulled into the garage, got out of her racer and sat down at the small table.

_Getting out from under the tarp and wiping his hands, Seem greeted, "Talya I see you have brought your racer as I had requested eariler in the message I sent you."_

_Putting the mother board on the table Talya retorted, "Yeah I did, also I have something interesting to tell you. I confronted that UR-86 robot to get some answers and when I tried to get it to talk it self destructed leaving only it CPU intact. I need to have Sig take a look and see what's on it. Could you do me a favor and see if he can."_

_Looking at the cpu Seem nodded, "I shall see what Sig can do and if he can help. I have some news for you concerning Sig, he didn't make the Class Two races. So we need to get someone to take his place. So you need to talk to Sig about hiring someone to take his place."_

_Putting her shades on Talya finished, "I'll call Sig tonight to see about who he suggests about being his replacement and Seem good job on the upgrades I look forward to see what the new racer can do. I'll see about going on the track tonight about salvaging some more parts from wrecks for you. See you soon."_

_Placing his hands together Seem bowed, "May the great creators guide you in your search and protect you from harm."_

Talya left the garage and went to lounge where Jak and Daxter were at sitting down taking a load off from all the races that had happened during the busy yet exciting day. Talya walked into the lounge, Jak noticed that Talya was injured from her shoulder as she sat down by him.

_Acting concerned Jak wondered, "What happen to your shoulder?"_

_Touching her shoulder Talya muttered, "Oh nothing its just a scratch I was working on something and I must have scraped it."_

_Trying to reach for it, Jak added, "You should have someone take a look at it."_

_Grabbing his hand Talya voiced, "I'm fine I'll deal with it later. Okay so please lets watch the results."_

_Backing down Jak remarked, "Alright babe no need to be on the defence. I was just..."_

_Putting his finger Daxter lisped, "Shush guys I want to hear this."_

Turning up the volume on view screen it showed G.T. Blitz and Pecker talking about the results for the winners of the class one races and of the events to come.

_On the screen G.T. Blitz blared, "That was one hell of a big win for the newcomer and the masked racer, my fine feathered friend we're gonna have to pay more attention to those two."_

_Sitting on his perch Pecker squawked, "I've done some checking, G. baby, and uncovered more information about the rumors of that underworld bet. Someone has been manipulating the sport! Also there's been word that the masked racer has left another clue to her identity. You could say that we found red colored scarf with the initials T.D.S. on it what it means one is yet to know."_

_Not liking Pecker remarks G.T. Blitz groaned, "You know... Ha ha ha... I've been covering this sport for years. Do you think you can come and talk about some girl on my (BEEP)'n show and make me look like a (BEEP) fool?! Well, (BEEP) you! (BEEEEEEEEEEP)_

After the excess swearing the screen cut to technical difficulties screen. After that Jak took the remote and turned off the live feed to see about dealing with the masked racer and her injury. Talya got up from the couch to head out. Jak seeing that she was leaving rushed over to see about her plans for the evening. Before Talya headed out the lounge Jak blocked her way out.

_In her way Jak mumbled, "Hey since I won the Class One Grand prix I was wondering would you like to join me at the Bloody Hook to celebrate?"_

_Trying to go Talya jested, "If you move I'll see about making an appearance, okay you have to let me go to my place to clean up because I'm not going dressed in my racing gear."_

_Moving out of her way Jak boasted, "Fine then see you later and honey see about that wound of yours it looks like you may need to clean it before it get infected."_

_Covering her shoulder with her hand, Talya snapped back, "Don't worry about me Jak. I can handle my self to I'll see you tonight."_

When Talya got back to her Inn room she quietly opened the door to find a message on the floor of her door which read, Talya need to talk to you about something important Meet me downstairs when you get back Sig. Talya place the message in her bag. Put her shades back on and went back downstairs to see where Sig was at. Downstairs Talya spotted Sig sitting down on the large couch in the main lobby with the most disgruntled look on his face.

_Concerned Talya questioned, "Sig, I got your message what's wrong?"_

_Sitting forward Sig countered, "I just got word that I won't be able to compete in the Class 2 races. Something about not having enough points."_

_Shaking her head Talya discussed, "I see that was Seem was saying earlier in the garage about needing a replacement for you in the up coming races."_

_Looking at the floor Sig observed, "I wasn't good enough. I fear that Jak and the others are in for a heap of trouble since word has it that Mizo's team might be getting some new blood on their side."_

_Tapping her feet Talya nodded, "I'll see about what to do about Jak, I'll leave it to you of finding a replacement. I know that who ever you pick will be good enough for this type of racing and that he'll be able to keep a secret about his employer right."_

_Understanding Sig finished, "I know just the one to replace me. He's a little rough on the edges, but he seemed trustworthy if you know who I mean."_

_Eyes widen Talya speculated, "You don't mean who I'm thinking of are you Sig?"_

_Standing up from his seat Sig revealed, "Yep the only one capable of handing this kind of gig...None other that Kleiver himself."_

_Not very excited Talya expressed, "Oh great Kleiver. Let's Just hope he doesn't try provoking Jak into doing something to dangerous. Like what happened in Spargus that one time."_

_Confused Sig stated, "What happened?"_

_Getting ready to leave Talya shrugged, "Never mind about that one. Call Kleiver and make the arrangements with him and one more thing keep in touch about anything to fishy about anyone manipulating the races."_

_Walking to the door Sig concluded, "You be careful out there. I'll talk to you soon and don't worry about your racer I'll help have it upgraded to be the fastest on the track. Until later bye blue berry."_

_Waving Talya spoke, "See you soon..."_

With the discussion done Sig headed back to the garage and Talya went to her to room to get ready to meet Jak at the Bloody Hook. Talya jumped onto the bed excited about her date with Jak waking Vixie in the process. Vixie jumped off the bed from the rattling of Talya's excitement and jumped onto the chair to rest. When Talya was done, she rushed to her case and pulled out a really nice outfit for the occasion. A tight pair of lean cargo jeans, with pockets on the sides, a cerulean blue t-strap shirt with a dark blue over shirt. Talya rushed to the shower and got cleaned up. Removing her shirt, she could see the damage of the wound from the machine had done, that her shoulder had a large gash in it. Thus would leave a heavy scar on it. Talya took out the large piece of metal that had bury itself in her shoulder as she removed it. Talya washed the wound and finished removing her clothes and entered the shower. To get cleaned up for the evening with Jak.

Meanwhile Jak at his Inn room, removed at his jacket set in the chair and went over to his bed table where he pulled out a medium side box. Jak took the box and dumped it on the bed to see about figuring out the masked racers identity by the clues he had been left. The first thing that Jak looked at was the letters. Each letter had a sense of the how the masked racer's personal touch was in how and what she was.

Looking through the clues Jak noticed the items, the bracelet, the hair tie, the scarf, and the medallion of the crest of mar. Jak noticed something that he missed, a strand of bluish-silver hair on the hair tie and taking the hair to his nose, smelt it to find the same familiar scent of someone he knew. The hair smelled of the ocean and of that the desert wastelands. It was like Jak was getting somewhere in figuring her out, by her scent. That was when it hit him, Jak looked at his hand that still had some of the blood from the masked racer's shoulder wound.

_Rubbing his hand Jak talked, "Dax, I think I might know the masked racer is."_

_Anxious Daxter stuttered, "You think you might know who she is?"_

_Examining his blood stained hand Jak nodded, "From the blood sample left on my hand from the masked racer's wound. Her blood has the scent of Dark Eco to it. Like she was exposed to Dark Eco sometime in her life. Her hair smelled like the ocean and of the sand of Sentinel Beach. Also from when we talk its like she describes her boyfriend as the same persona as me."_

_Wanting to know Daxter answered, "And...so....who is she?"_

_Walking over to the sink Jak finished, "I'll tell you later. Come on Dax lets head to the K-Inn to meet up with the masked racer to see if my theory is right."_

_Getting out of the chair Daxter agreed, "All right then let's head out."_

Back at the K-Inn Talya had gotten dressed for her meeting with Jak. Putting on her jacket, she grabbed her keys to head down stairs to the lobby. When she had gotten downstairs to the lobby Jak was sitting there on the couch waiting.

_Not thinking Talya greeted, "Hey could wait to see me. So shall we get going."_

_Taking her hand Jak insisted, "Sure gorgeous lead the way."_

Jak and Talya headed to his vehicle to head to the Bloody Hook to celebrate their victories of the class one races. At the Bloody Hook the music was loud and bouncing at the other racers were relaxing and having a good time. Talya and Jak went to their table while Daxter headed off to the barkeep to tell another story about his adventures with Jak. At the table Jak helped Talya with her chair and they both sat down and got something to drink.

_Taking his drink Jak began, "So hows your shoulder?"_

_Touching her shoulder, Talya mused, "It's doing better, I managed to clean it in time. It's still a little sore, but with my fast healing it will be fine by the next race."_

_Rubbing his goatee, Jak wondered, "So how did you hurt it if you don't mind me asking?"'_

_Pausing for a moment Talya continued, "It was when I was trying to investigate that tin can racer UR-86 to see about getting some information about who was making that super bet on the races, and when I tried to get some answers he self destructed and all that was left was his CPU. I'm having my mechanic look at the data to see if there was any clues about his employer that Mizo guy."_

_Putting his hand on hers Jak breathed, "I see, it seems that this Mizo guy has been a pain in all of our asses. I mean I didn't even want to be apart of Krew's racing team, but my friends and I got doped into by being poisoned. I'm glad that my girlfriend didn't get involved in this whole deal. I would forgive my self is she to get hurt if you understand what I mean?"_

_Feeling down Talya sighed, "Your girlfriend must really mean that much to you huh it sounds like you really love her to an extend that you didn't want her to get hurt."_

_Listening to the music Jak commented, "Yeah I sure do. Hey would you like to dance with me."_

_Taking his hand Talya jested, "Sure that sounds like fun."_

Jak took Talya's hand and went on to the dance floor where the sounds of the music swayed them to move to the beats of each note. It was like the two were in sync with each like they were perfect for each other. After about two song Jak and Talya went outside to the patio and sat down to enjoy the night air that had a warm breeze to it. Jak and Talya looked at the evening sky to enjoy all of the stars that shinned above. It was the perfect romance setting for them as they were enjoying their moment.

To end the evening Jak, Daxter and Talya headed back to K-Inn to drop her off. Talya got out the vehicle and in a sexy sway walked into the K-Inn leaving Jak gawking at her butt as it moved back and forth when she opened the door and disappeared from sight. Still looking Jak was hypnotized by her movements that he didn't hear Daxter yelling in his ear to snap out of it. Shaking off the daze Jak snapped back into his right mind, he started the engine and drove back to his place to call it a night.

To be continued...

(A.N Thanks for reading next chapter will be more romance, action and even some comedy so those who have reviewed thankx a being such good fans. Next chapter another clue might be found by Jak concerning the masked racer until next time race on.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Hard Knocks of racing, Keira wants in and a surprise Racer. **

_(A.N thanks for being patient I know its been a while since my last update. I have had a lot of things going on any way thanks Preddlebunny, Hinasakii and Desteny star for your support and for your positive feed back this is for you three.)_

After a night of fun at the Bloody Hook, Talya was up and ready for the next challenge in her racing career. It seemed that it was time for her to get more serious in order to stay in the top three rankings of the racing. Talya got up from her bed to find that there was a message on her Com link like someone had called while she was sleeping. When she looked at number it was from Seem which said, _"Talya when you awake be sure to hurry on over to the garage. I have something I wish to show you. Also it seems that someone wishes to talk to you concerning the parts you requested for the weapons."_

Hearing the message Talya got up out of bed, took a shower and headed to garage to see what was going on with Seem. Vixie jumped on to Talya's shoulder to go with her instead of staying at the room. When they arrived at the garage Seem was hard at work on the mystery project as it was now fully built.

_Walking over to the tarp Talya greeted, "Morning Seem I got your message this morning about wanting to show me something and that the parts I requested has arrived."_

_Getting out from the hood Seem informed, "Good that you got them, now on to the tasks at hand. Allow me to show you what I have been working on for the races."_

_Looking at the covered vehicle Talya nodded, "Go on then Seem show me what I'll be using in the up and coming challenges. I trust in your judgement."_

_Pulling off the tarp Seem revealed, "I now present the Turbo Runner. This machine has the latest in Eco weapons, the shielding has extra protection for in case you get shot at and of course it has Eco charges that you get release on the track as a little surprise for those trying to get the jump on you."_

_Stepping around the racer, Talya oohed, "I like it Seem you followed all of the details of the specifications that I requested. In mechanics you are almost as good as Kiera is."_

_Looking over to the doors of the garage Seem added, "And speaking of Kiera, it seems that she's headed over here right now. Hurry and put on your shades."_

Just as Keira was about to reach the garage, Talya hurried to put on her shades before her identity could be seen. Keira slowly walked to the vehicle to admire such craftsmanship. Talya hid behind her racer to keep out of sight.

_Placing her hands on the hood Kiera spoke, "Nice wheels you have here fellow competitor."_

_Getting out from behind the vehicle Talya rebutted, "Thank you, but it was my friend here who built it."_

_Running her hand on the side Kiera started, "I see your mechanic must really be good with a wrench to build such a racer. So are you the one that been keeping Jak on his toes."_

_Checking her mods, Talya retorted, "Yeah I'm the one who keeps Jak on his toes why? You have to be on your toes when it comes to this type of racing. You need to have skills. finesse and even an attitude. I don't let anyone or anything stand in my way of this competition. So if you'll excuse me I must be heading to the lounge to find out about the next classes of races."_

_Heard what she said, Kiera finished, "Good luck in your racing, don't give Jak to much trouble. I'll be rooting for you."_

After the masked racer left Kiera thought,'If she can race that means I should be able to. I'm not going to let some strange girl get her hands on Jak. Not even Talya.' At the lounge Jak and Daxter were sitting around watching some of the previous races of the season to see what they needed to do to improve their skills. When Talya arrived, Daxter wiggled his eyes as his way of greeting her. Talya shook her head and sat down on the couch by Jak,

_Patting his side of the couch, Jak greeted, "Have a seat next to me."_

_Sitting down beside him, Talya nodded, "Sure I can do that. So what's up you two?"_

_Getting on her lap Daxter bragged, "Oh nothing much toots. Jak and I were just watching some old reruns of the races to see what we needed improvements on."_

_Adjusting her hair Talya remarked, "Improvements huh you guys are the in the top of the ranks along with me why do you need improvement."_

_Clicking to another channel Jak pointed out, "It's not just improvement. I was doing some research on our opponents and to see about any clues to your identity."_

_Scooting closer Talya lisped, "I see you must really have it bad for me to want to know my identity huh."_

_Leaning against the couch Jak gulped, "Oh...ah I don't know... maybe."_

_Moving back in her previous position Talya giggled, "Man you are just to much Jak...I mean when I did that you looked like you were about to fall off the couch with excitement."_

_Eyes widen Jak blushed, "Hey that wasn't fair toots. You really had me going for a second when you did that. Its something that Talya would do to me."_

_Backing down, Talya muttered, "Talya... that must be the name of the girl you left back in Heaven City..."_

_Fixing his goggles Jak nodded, "Yeah it is I miss her a lot...Sometimes when I get time I call her to see how she's been. When she answers my call we start talking about what has been going on. How the weather and sometimes we get into some really heavy conversations. Oh..."_

_Hearing that Talya sighed, "My from the way you talk about her, you must really love her."_

_Finally finding the channel Jak breathed, "Yeah I do and when I get to Heaven City I'm go to our place pick her up, take her on a date in our favorite spot and there we will spend the night in each others embrace."_

_Looking into his baby blues Talya finished, "You and her have a hot and heavy relationship...man sounds like what my guy and I have..."_

Just before Jak could say anything more to the masked racer the speakers of the big screen began blaring as a News screen again of G.T. Blitz and Pecker popped into view. Seeing it was the trio sat back and watched:

_On the big screen G.T. Blitz echoed, "And Welcome to the show. In today's event there's been special rules included to provide new challenges and new thrills. How do you see Jak's team and the masked racer shaping up to the challenge?"_

_Fluffing his feather Pecker chirped, "Well G., I've seen Jak and company fight out of some really. spots. As for the masked racer there's not been any leads to her identity."_

_Holding his microphone G.T. Blitz bragged, "Come on... do you really think Jak's and company have got a chance? He and the masked racer will soon be going up against the top pros... the nastiest competition. But, I'll give you the final word bird brain.."_

_Saying his words Pecker uttered, "Well G.T.-"_

_Getting ready to close G.T. Blitz finished, "Oops sorry, that was more than one word. In my experienced opinion, as the competition gets tougher... I think Jak's and the masked racer are gonna fold. That's studio debating 101, baby. Oh yeah! You just got severed! bird brain."_

_Raising his middle feather Pecker graped, "Birds do not school, they flock. So flock off! you jerk."_

As Peckers gives G.T. the middle finger on _"flock off!" _line, but of course there is a blurry circle over where Pecker's finger is. Talya watched the screen as she began laughing at it. Jak taking a drink didn't know what to say but to just laugh as well at the whole display.

_Rising from her seat Talya spoke, "Its almost time for our next race Jak we should get going. Looking at her vix vox Talya whistled, "Come on my little Muse time to for another ride."_

The white vix-vox jumped off the couch and leaped on to Talya's shoulders where Vixie laid her body around her neck like a scarf. Jak looked at the animal like there was something familiar about it. Jak and Talya head down to the track where they got into their racers ready to race for a major event of finding artifacts. The race was a death match where everyone had to race for them and have a fast time. Jak took the lead in the first part of the area where Daxter would grab artifacts. Talya behind him grabbed the ones he missed as the race headed into the final lap Jak was in the lead with fifteen artifacts and Talya was in second with twelve when the artifact race was done Jak had won race and Talya placed second thus being able to get into death match race for the green cup qualification round. Taking what was left of the artifacts Talya took her artifacts to leave. As the crowd went wild at Jak's racing skills as Talya slipped out of the stadium to head back to the K-Inn to meet with Sig's replacement. When Talya arrived she seen Kliever sitting at the table waiting for her to arrive.

_Sitting down Talya stated, "So you are Sig's replacement, what kind of skills do you have in the combat racing field."_

_With his usual grin Kleiver chuckled, "Aye Shelia you wanna know ma skills ha ha ha... I was one the best racers in Spragus City when Damas ruled."_

_Through her shades Talya boasted, "I see Mr Kleiver so what did Sig tell you about the requirements of being on my racing team."_

_Taking a drink Kleiver grumbled, "Sig said something about you needing someone to watch out for someone called Mizo and his men correct?"_

_Fixing her shades Talya toned, "Yes Kliever correct also I need you to understand that Jak and his friends are not to be harmed what so ever also."_

_Standing from his chair Kleiver finished, "Don't you worry Sheila, you can count me not hurting Jak and the others I'll make certain of that as for your request for information I'll need to be paid extra."_

_Taking some money out of her large pouch Talya nodded, "Agreed here's half of your fee I'll see you on the track."_

_Reaching for his payment Kliever concluded, "Pleasure doing business with ya Shelia. I'll be in touch."_

_Grabbing her jacket Talya waved, "You know my number then until next time good luck and welcome to my team."_

Taking her jacket Talya headed back to her room to drop off Vixie as she plopped down on to her bed she was feeling worn out from the long race she had. Deciding to take a load off Talya placed her jacket on the chair and laid on her bed for a short break before she would head back out to see about the next racing events. Talya looked up at the ceiling pondering what was to come up for the next part of her duties to keep Jak and Daxter safe.

Feeling a little lonely she grabbed her com and dialed Jak number as she wanted to hear Jak's voice for she hadn't called in over a week and a half. Elsewhere Jak was at the Bloody Hook having a drink when he heard his com go off he looked at the number it was Talya since it had been a while he hurried and picked it up,

_In his soft voice Jak answered, "Hey there Talya long time no talk."_

_On her line Talya greeted, "Yeah its been a while since its been really busy here in Heaven City, and with Tess having me so busy to prepare for the races and of course running the Naughty Ottsel and all the many different characters that come in and out the bar got to keep on my toes you know how have you been doing so far these days."_

_Interested Jak responded, "You sound like you have been pretty busy as I have. Check this out I have been racing hard that masked racer she is one tough competitor She totally had me a slim lead on me when we had to do the artifact racing to get into the next cup races."_

_Putting her hand on her mouth Talya oohed, "Really she sounds like shes a real hard core racer. Man what you have been saying sounds like you like her."_

_Sitting back in his chair, Jak corrected, "Talya, its not like that with her, shes a really good friend, You know you are my only one right."_

_Leaning forward, Talya chuckled, "I know that Jak I'm not jealous of her I have to understand that you are trying your best okay."_

_Lowering his voice Jak muttered, "You know I have been thinking about you a lot lately."_

_Holding the com to her ear Talya wondered, "You have so have I, its like I feel you are with me in spirit."_

_Up against his bed board, Jak sighed, "Sometimes Talya I think that you are nearby watching out for me like a guardian. Hey when I get back to Heaven City lets go and do something just the two of us okay."_

_Hearing a buzzing in her com Talya finished, "Hey I have another call I'll talk to you soon okay bye Jak think of me as you race. I'll be rooting for you. Bye."_

_Before hanging up Jak talked, "Ok Talya, we'll talk soon have fun helping Tess."_

Talya and Jak hung up at the same time, they both looked at their room ceilings thinking of each other as the evening set in to have them drifting off to sleep dreaming of one another and missing each other. Talya laid on her bed as she petted Vixie wondering what would going on concerning the whole racing situation when it came to the problem at hand dealing with Mizo and his cronies. The next day Talya woke up to the sounds of her clocking beeping. Talya hurried up got dressed and headed out to the garage to see if Seem had finished up her repairs on her racer,

In the main garage areas Kiera is working on a car in the garage and arguing with Samos while Seem was busy working on Talya's racer making sure that all the bugs were worked out of he heard Samos talking to Kiera and Samos. Talya hurried and entered the garage to see what was done to her racer when she over heard them talking,

_Getting flustered Kiera yelled, "Daddy, I want to race too. They need me out there helping I can race too."_

_Trying to stop the subject, Samos moaned, "Oh no, not this subject again! Kiera, you're not racing, it's much too dangerous for girls to race."_

_Acting more aggressive Kiera rebutted, "But daddy, I know I can do it. I can race better than any of those guys even that masked racer chic! You know I can handle myself!"_

_Knowing she was Samos coughed, "Yes... I mean no, you can't that's final got it. Well, I mean, yes, you can... but not the point. I won't have it. Your place is in the garage fixing cars understand."_

_Throwing a fit Kiera pouted, "You can't protect me forever! Someday I'll show you that I can race even if I have to hide myself."_

_Putting in his final word Samos shouted, "Not today not tomorrow you won't. No racing. That's final! I can't risk losing my little girl to those hell raisers."_

As Jak walks in with Dax on his shoulder during the "That's final!" line and kinda stands back from Kiera and Samos. Talya peeks through the certain Jak is there talking to Kiera and Samos.

_Still mad Keira agured, "I'm not your little girl anymore daddy. You'll see soon."_

_Walking by the racer Jak wondered, "Hey, you okay you seem tense."_

_Angered Keira explained, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just flustered. Look, you boys have what it takes to win out there against those other racers even that masked racer chic."_

_Thinking she was talking to him Daxter boasted, "Thanks, baby for the compliment."_

_Rubbing the car Kiera correccted, "I meant the car stupid. It's a beaut. Free-floating V-chassis, 326 Super Headers, channel-lock universal weapons cage. Very nice. But to keep competitive, you'll have to modify your body as often as possible. Maybe if you ask really nicely, I'll install stuff for you."_

_Trying to back down Jak gulped, "Deal...ah you do I'm seeing someone right_."

From behind the certain Talya seen what was going as she felt a surge of anger flowing through her, Seem as he was working on hers cautioned, _"Talya you must remain calm I know that seeing that display is making you jealous but one must remember to stay calm no matter what one sees okay."_

_Calming down Talya whispered, "You are right Seem, I have to keep a clear head otherwise I could blow my cover. Got it."_

As she watched from her part of the garage as Kiera continued making her moves on Jak she kept moving closer to him,

_Moving closer Kiera insisted, That's asking nice Jak come be a little more open to me?"_

_Backing from her Jak muttered, "Ah...What? I mean is, it would, it would be...okay."_

_Moving close Kiera lisped, "Nicer Jak you can do better..."_

_Edgy Daxter blurted out, "Will ya do it already damn it."_

_Jumping on top of the racer Kiera excited, "I'm a little rusty with the wrench, but I'll see to it your vehicle is in tip top shape, make repairs after races, and make sure yours is the best purring vehicle on the circuit. And Jak later on, we'll talk about "nice" later.. if you know where I am coming from."_

Jak backed down as he was dodging all of her moves feeling like he gave in to temptation he would be betraying his faithfulness to Talya his girlfriend. Seeing what was going on Talya shook her head as she wanted to go out there and beat the shit out of Kiera for hitting on her male. Talya watched as Jak grinned and backed off from the whole charm thing. Smiling Talya thought, 'good boy Jak you are showing true faithfulness I'm proud of you.' As Talya pulled back the certain as she went back to help Seem with her racer and the final installations of the weapons on the main part of the racer.

Talya finished up the work on hers she headed out the garage where Keira confronted her about the different parts of her racer,

_Seeing her Kiera chimed, "Hey masked racer what was you doing with Seem in the garage?"_

_Turning around Talya answered, "Yes are you addressing me Missy."_

_with her arms crossed Keira spoke, "I am by the way I want to ask you about something concerning your vehicle."_

_Sitting down Talya nodded, "What do you want to know of it?"_

_Leaning against the wall Kiera retorted, "Your racers horse power how much it have under the hood and what kinds of installments do you put on them."_

_Fixing her jacket, Talya jested, "Well the engine in it has the horse power to handle any kind of environment hard ground, desert terrain, ice lands mountainous types of places. My racer can take anything this competion has to offer."_

_Liking the answer Kiera added, "I see then you must have some good connections for your parts huh."_

_Waving her arms Talya bragged, "I have good connections, but that is my business. okay."_

_Understanding Kiera smiled, "I understand you have to keep your connections to your self good luck on the racing circuit I hope to see you around."_

_Flipping her hair Talya finished, "See you around the track chic...bye"_

As Talya left the garage Kiera stood there puzzled at what she had witnessed concerning the masked racer. Like she had a feeling she knew who she was. Keira flagged it off and went back to work on the racer that she was working on for the major event ahead. Talya went to the track and got into her racer ready for the races that was taking place. Hearing the buzzer go off all the racers raced off to start the race. Jak began by taking the early lead as Talya trailed him in second not losing track of him. Kleiver in sixth began shooting all those in front until he was third place. At the end of the second lap Kleiver had managed to get into fourth place and then to third. By the final lap Jak. Talya and Kleiver finished thus getting into the next the racing cup. After the race Talya took off before Jak could notice anything suspicious about her talking to Kleiver. She sneaked off to the Bloody Hook just in the nick of time to see the event fold as Jak and company were already there waiting for the results of the artifact events that occurred earlier. Talya sat down on the chair just a few feet away as Jak and company were sitting watching the results of the competition When the results were told it was getting to be closing time for the Bloody Hook, Jak and Daxter got up from their seats to head to their Inn.

At their Inn room Jak found a letter from the masker racer that read, _"Jak, So you still haven't figured out my identity yet. Well its good that you haven't yet. Here's another clue to help you figure me out. I hired Sig to help and hes promised to keep my name a secret. Signed the masted racer_._"_

Jak took the note and then seen another clue from that had another clue a piece of a sea shell that had the scent of the ocean on it. Daxter seeing Jak looking at the clue didn't say word as he went inside and plopped into his chair and passed out from a long days worth of racing. Jak removed his jacket, placed it on the sofa went into the bathroom and got undressed to take a shower. Jak totally nude entered the shower turned on the water to the a really hot setting where he could feel the heat, but not to scalding. That he let the hot water beat down on his tense muscles and it soaked his greenish blond hair. Jak closed his eyes thinking softly, 'Talya you were pretty upset when I told you to stay behind. When I get back to Heaven City. I'll make it up to you.' The hot water continued to rush down on him as he felt relaxed as he began to hear Talya's soft song echoing in his mind. The water felt good on his tense body as his stress melted away leaving him relaxed as he finished his shower. Jak wrapped a towel around him went into his room put on his boxers and got into his bed fully relaxed. Jak in his bed feeling like he wanted to hear Talya talking took his com link and dialed her number to see what she was up to

For at the same moment at the K-Inn Talya was at her balcony singing so beautifully that she could be heard through the silence of Kras City. Still singing Talya went back into her room as she sat on her bed in her night dress petting Vixie. Vixie stretched her little body across the empty part of the bed as she yawned and curled up into a ball and passed out. Talya got up from her bed and entered the shower and got in to take a shower as well singing the whole time she was in. After she was done showering Talya filled up the tub with water and adding some salt she sat down in the water where she transformed into her sea form stretching her tail over the rail of the tub and soaking her fishy scales and dunked her head in the water letting her hair flow with the water as the dim light flickered on and off a little bit. As Talya was soaking she heard her com go off as she flipped out of the tub, grabbed her night dress and with her arms slid into her room to her bed as she picked up her com and seeing it was Jak on the line she answered it.

_Leaning against the bed Talya greeted, "Hello Jak, what made you call at this time of the night."_

_In his bed Jak lisped, "I was a little lonely and wanted to hear your soft voice. So I decided to call you. Did I catch you at a bad time."_

_Looking at her tail Talya lied, "No you didn't I was just getting out of shower. Why what's the matter Jak was you thinking about me in 'that sort of way' It's okay if you was."_

_Adjusting his body a bit to get more comfy Jak cooed, "Actually I was thinking about you 'in that way' ah its been so long so I have had you in my embrace, holding you, kissing you and touching you. Talya the things I want to do to you right now."_

_Sensing his urges Talya teased, "What would you do to me if you was with me right now."_

_Lower his voice Jak whispered, "I would be on our bed with you under me as I would kiss your from neck to navel leaving soft butterfly kisses along the way."_

_Loving what she was hearing Talya flirted. "Jak if you was here I would press you against my soft wet skin I would pull you into my bed, open my legs and let you take me."_

Hearing that Jak felt his body react that he had to be careful not to make to much noise from his urges building from all the sexual tension that was going on. Jak had to keep what was going on in his boxers uncover to avoid a bad situation as Daxter laid on the bed mumbling, _"Oh yeah Tess, thats the way... you are so hot..." _Jak took the spare pillow and placed it on the area of his spot and he got back to talking to Talya on the com,

_Placing the line back to his ear Jak murmured, "Talya can I ask would you sing for me to help me get to sleep and to ease my tension. Since well I am having something for you right now."_

_On her line she blushed red Talya muttered, "Okay Jak I will sing for you."_

Through the line Talya began singing the same song that Jak had always loved hearing._"La... la... la... la... la... la... ooooooooooo... la... la... la... ooooooooooooo... la.. la," Talya sang. _As she continued to sing Jak felt warm as he laid down and got more relaxed as he listened to her sweet voice.

_On her end Talya breathed, "Good night my beloved Jak. Until we see each other good luck on the track. I love you."_

_Talya finished her song, Jak spoke back, "Good night Talya. I'm heading to bed thanks for singing for me. Good bye."_

Jak pressed the button on his com link set on the table next to his bed covered up in the strange bed sheets that he was in turned over and went to sleep. Back at her room Talya's tail had finally dried up and was legs again. She got up from the floor put her night dressed pulled the covers a passed out.

The next day Talya woke up and found a note on her floor by her door which read, _"Talya come by the garage there something we need to see about when it comes to your racer. to test out the new modifications to your racer. Seem." _When Talya arrived at the garage Sig, Seem and Kleiver were standing around her racer seeing about the engine.

_Taking a closer look Sig instructed, "I think we need to add more power to the engine for it to go faster. We need to see about these turbos to give it more kick."_

_Working at the engine Kleiver added, "If you are wanting it to be more powerful, add some extra fire power as well. Ye don't need a bunch of those thugs killing off your racer do ye."_

_Standing in the door way Talya greeted, "I see we have guests Seem. So boys admiring my racer are you?"_

_Holding the tools Seem nodded, "Yes they are I asked Sig and his friend here for some help in modifying your racer. They seemed to know a little bit about what racing vehlicles. Please forgive me if I have over stepped my place."_

_Walking over Talya muttered, "It's not a problem Seem, so what did they have in mind concerning it?"_

_Pointing to the engine Seem monotoned, "Well they wanted to add more turbos to give it more torque, they insist on stronger armor and more fire power since the tracks are getting more differcult, plus dangerous. Also you need to see about protecting your identity more in case something should happen."_

_Pulling out a piece of silk Seem handed it her, Talya wondered, "What is this for? Might I ask."_

_Taking the cloth and pulling out his knife Sig interrupted, "Well Missy, since you are wondering its to help keep your identity under cover. Here let me show you."_

_With his dagger Sig took it and cut two holes and handed it back to her. Handing it to her Talya nodded, "Now I get it now its for me to hide my face."_

_Facing Kleiver, Sig asked, "Yo Kleiver, would you mind averting your gaze. The lady is wanting to keep her identity secret especially from newbies."_

_Turning to face the other way Kleiver uttered, "Alright I'll not look."_

Talya pulled off her shades and taking the silk Talya tied the mask around her head and adjusted to her cover the upper part of her face where she would be able to see out of the holes of the mask. With it tied and in place Talya put her shades back on and fixed her goggles where everything was in place.

_Staring at her racers mirror Talya bragged, "Now I look good, not trying to sound over board, but at least Mizo's thugs won't find out my identity or even Jak will notice it will he Sig."_

_Shaking his head Sig chuckled, "You sure do chic. Now where were we."_

_Getting back to engine Seem began, "So lets see here are we going to do the modifications to the engine. and see what we can do to beef things up as you all would say."_

As soon as Seem said that Sig, Seem and Kleiver got to work on the engine to see what would be needed for the engine. Kleiver walked to the spare parts where he pulled out some heavy looking side guns and took them over with the blow torch he installed them. Sig took the wrench where he tuned up to the engine giving it more power and horse power. Seem took his time working on the armor. Talya adjusted the major parts of the racer from the controls to the steering wheel. By the time of the afternoon Talya's racer was fully prepared for the upcoming championship to be able to take on some of the more advanced racers.

_With the work done Kliever finished, "Well ye all I'm headed out to the Bloody Hook for something to drink."_

_Putting on her jacket Talya blurted out, "Wait for me."_

Kleiver and Talya headed to the Bloody Hook where Jak, Daxter and Rayn were in the middle of a heated discussion. Talya arrived as they were talking not trying to pry she sat down on the couch by Jak. As Jak is talking to Rayn, Daxter is leaning on a wrench. When he saw Talya he got from the table and went to sit on her lap

_Seeing her Daxter greeted, "Hey toots what brings you here today."_

_Looking Talya mused, "Well I heard about something concerning Mizo's men and to see about this racing event."_

Seeing Talya sitting he just looked and continued Jak explained, "Something about this whole set-up doesn't seem right. There's some major shit going down its like we're missing some-thing important."

Trying to give insight Rayn answered, "But at least we're winning races. That's good. and that masked racer seems to be helping us as well."

Acting all tough Daxter snapped, "Good you say Listen Rayn baby, we've been chased, attacked, shot at, poisoned, blown up and even drowned. How can things get any worse?"

_Getting up Talya added, "Miss Rayn, I have heard about what these guys have been through. Trust me things can't get any worse for them." _

As she said that Kleiver walks in and simultaneously talks

_With is his large size Klevier yelled, "Hello ankle biters and ladies."_

_Seeing him Daxter sneered, "It's just gotten worse."_

_Sitting down Kleiver boasted, "That show dumb as Gee-Whizz Blitz, told me I could find ya here. Listen up, yabbers. you embarrassed me on the track before, but this time I aim to even the score and make a little extra on the side."_

_Covering his nose Daxter rebutted, "Dude, that was so last adventure! You aren't still pissed off about that are you."_

_Heading out the door Kleiver finished, "I've been waiting a long time to teach you short poppies a lesson in racing I'll see ya all on the track, nippers. And to the Sheila, hope you can last."_

As he left Jak looked at Talya wondering why Kleiver acted as he did towards her which made him wonder what was going to happen in the next race. Talya sat there not saying anything leaving more to think about.

To be continued...

(A.N next chapter there will more races, more thrills, and there will be a revealing someone. stay tuned until next time race on.)


End file.
